Destiny
by Gemini-M
Summary: Just as Jarod and Miss Parker were about to gain their freedom from the Centre a set of events will change their destiny forever. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**Destiny **

**By: Gemini-M**

**Chapter 1**

_"Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for; it is a thing to be achieved." William Jennings Bryan._

_Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing them to write this story for fun. No infringement intended._

_Author's Note: This story is a sequel to "Blackout". You may want to read that story first to know how it got to this point. Thanks to my beta readers Jaccione and Kylie. You girls are Great. Warning: This story has a major character death, so please don't hate me. I am looking forward to reading your reviews. Thanks._

It had been four months since her stay at Ben's with Jarod. Her life had changed completely and together they had found her mother's plan and each other. Jarod had traveled back to Carthis searching for more clues on the quest Catherine Parker and Margaret had started so long ago. Meanwhile, Miss Parker had visited numerous people from Catherine's past here in the States and found more incriminating documents and DSA disks. Finally, they had put together all the pieces to Catherine's plan to remove the evil that had ruled The Centre. The next step was to find Ethan. He was the key to finding Jarod's mom; according to what Catherine had told Jarod just before Mr. Raines murdered her. Parker was adamant not to start the demolition of The Centre until Jarod's mom was found and placed out of danger along with the rest of Jarod's family. A month ago, Jarod had located his father, Emily and Gemini, and taken them to a safe location in the West coast to wait until they would find Margaret.

Miss Parker had a feeling that very soon they would find Ethan and Margaret, but something dark was on the horizon. She feared that this reunion was going to bring sadness and pain. She wanted so badly to help Jarod find his mother. He had been looking for her for so long and he deserved to see her again after so many years of separation. It saddened her to remember how devastated he was when he found that letter from his mother, telling him that she might not see him again. He had almost lost hope, but Miss Parker had given him back his confidence and fighting spirit. Together they were going to succeed and finally she had found the happiness she thought she would never have. She longed to be with him, even if it was for a few hours and prayed that soon they would be together forever.

In the past few months Parker had secretly met with Jarod on numerous occasions to put together all the evidence they had collected and to remove incriminating data from the Centre's records to protect Sydney, Broots and herself. Jarod had already contacted his friends at the FBI and had told them about the evil doings in the Centre's domain and the evidence he was gathering to expose them. The FBI was just waiting to receive this evidence from Jarod and the word to move in. Everything was ready and soon the nightmare would be over. Why was she so afraid of the outcome?

She shook her head to erase all those negative thoughts. Now the time had come to make things right. She had to be positive for herself and for Jarod. They would soon find Ethan and he would help them find Margaret. Ethan was the key and with his gift of the Inner sense he would help his brother and sister finish what both their mothers had started. This was their duty and their future and lives depended on their success.

Parker walked across her office and stood in front of the window that looked toward the open ocean. She wished that time would stand still. It was a beautiful warm day and the sea breeze made her feel free and at peace. For a few minutes, she thought it was part of a dream, but she was wide awake and knew the reason for her inner peace and happiness. She had found him again, her childhood friend. Deep inside she always knew that they never stopped caring about each other and now they had freely expressed their feeling for each other and sealed it with a solemn promise. This time nothing was going to tear them apart. She wanted to embrace these feelings and forget about all the darkness around her, but in her life sadness and loneliness had always ruled. There was always some impending threat over her and her loved ones and the voices were already warning her about an approaching evil. These were dangerous times and now they were all involved in a game that would set them free or make them pay with their lives. She prayed that Jarod would soon send her that final message that would put into motion the plans to bring down The Centre, but for now they had to keep playing the game.

They had just returned empty handed from Oregon. They had found the usual, Jarod's red notebook, some tools and clothing from his last pretend, but no pretender or clues of his whereabouts. Mr. Raines was furious, as always, and demanded that the team stay over night under Lyle's close supervision to go over any clues left by Jarod. Everyone was tense and tired. In order to keep his daughter safe, Broots had decided to send Debbie away to his sister's house for the summer. He wanted his daughter to have a normal life with a family and kids her age, but the separation was killing him. Sydney had aged a great deal in the past few months and he looked very frail. His constant concern for Jarod and her was plainly visible. She was really worried about the old man and feared for his health. This time Jarod was not the only one in danger. Their lack of results in the past months had lead to serious threats from Mr. Raines and Lyle. Raines was threatening to break up the search team and put Lyle in charge of the hunt for the wayward pretender. Miss Parker knew that if Lyle were to capture Jarod again he would destroy him. Lyle was hungry for power and would do anything to reach the Chairmanship.

Miss Parker walked to her desk and lowered herself onto her chair, still mesmerized by the view outside her window and lost in her troubled thoughts. She was so distracted that she didn't hear her office door open and the figure approach her desk.

The gentle accented voice had to call her several times before she pulled herself from her reverie and acknowledged his presence.

"I'm sorry Syd, I was lost in my thoughts. Is there something you need?"

"No, I just wanted to check on the results of Jarod's last lair. Have you found any new clues on Jarod?" Sydney asked pretending interest on the search, but could not hide the concern in his eyes.

"No Syd, nothing so far." She said with sadness in her voice, while staring out the window.

"Parker are you alright? You look very tired. Maybe you should go home and rest a while. We can continue this tomorrow."

"I'm fine Syd. You should be the one going home."

As Sydney was about to protest , the doors flew open and Broots burst in and ran to Miss Parker's desk. Both Sydney and Parker stared wide-eyed at the panicked man.

"Broots, please come in", Miss Parker said sarcastically while Broots stood panting trying to catch his breath.

"I...I'm sorry Miss Parker, but this is very important. I... I was checking the latest communications in and out of the Centre and found this memo send to Mr. Lyle from Mr. White."

"Mr. White?" Both Sydney and Miss Parker said in unison. The name had caught their attention immediately and they both looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"That's the man Lyle hired last time to kill that family, but Jarod manage to stop him and saved the family. As I recall the name of the project was," Silence". What do you think he is doing for Mr. Lyle this time?" Sydney asked looking over at Miss Parker with concern.

Miss Parker looked at Sydney and said nervously, "But he is also a finder, a type of bounty-hunter. That's what worries me."

Broots looked at both of them and said, "Well you are not going to like what I found."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

**By: Gemini-M**

**Chapter 2**

_"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." William Shakespeare._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

**From the moment that Broots had entered her office, Miss Parker could feel the anxiety and fear radiating from the nervous little man. Her body sensed his emotions and she felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. Sometimes she wished she had not inherited this gift from her mother. Many would say it was an advantage, a blessing but it was also a curse. **

**At Broots' indecision to break the news, Miss Parker glared at him and stated, "Broots, we are not getting any younger here. What have you found? What is my demented little brother up to now?" **

**Broots blinked at her harsh words, moved closer and whispered at the two occupants, "Miss Parker is it safe to talk here?"**

**"Yes Broots, I swept my office this morning and it's clean, besides I told Lyle if I found another bug in my office, he was going to be known as the thumbless wonder."**

**Broots smiled nervously and continued, "Listen to what this communication from this guy, Mr. White says, Mr. Lyle, Target: MR1935 has been located at Saint James Hospital, Butte, Montana. Awaiting orders to move in and apprehend."**

**Frowning, Sydney said, "I don't understand. Who's MR1935?"**

**Still looking around the room anxiously, Broots said, "I went back to the red files and the NuGenesis records and ran a check on all the ID codes and project names and came up with this, MR1935 is the file name for a Margaret Russell."**

**Miss Parker placed a hand over her mouth as if to hold back a scream. She looked at both men and slowly moved back and sat on her chair. "My God Sydney, I need to contact Jarod right away."**

**"Parker, what's wrong, tell me what's happened, what about Jarod?" Seeing how pale she was Sydney moved towards her, pushing his concerns for Jarod aside for a moment.**

**"I'm fine Syd; Right now we need to find out if Lyle has seen this message already and we need to send Jarod a message immediately about this new development. My God Sydney, if they capture her, Jarod will.... I don't want to think about it." Parker could not finish her thoughts. She could feel the panic creeping from the bottom of her stomach.**

**Broots moved quickly around the desk next to Miss Parker and stuttered nervously. "B...but Miss Parker we cannot send a message or call Jarod from here. It's too dangerous."**

**"I know that Broots", she said with exasperation.**

**Catching her aggressive tone instantly, she placed a hand on Broots'arm and said, "I'm sorry Broots, I didn't mean to snap at you. It just that I don't know how Jarod is going to react to this news and that scares me."**

**"It's OK Miss Parker, I'll go find out about Lyle and call you as soon as I know something." Saying that, Broots ran out of the office, jiggling the files in his hands.**

**"Broots I'll be at home call me on the cell phone." She called out before the nervous techie exited her office.**

**Immediately, Miss Parker grabbed her jacket and keys and headed toward the door.**

**Through the whole conversation, Sydney had been quietly observing Miss Parker. He was very concerned for her. In the past weeks, she had been feeling ill almost every day and the pressures of her job and the upcoming events were taking a toll on her physically and mentally. Sydney approached Parker and placing a supporting hand on her arm said, "Parker I'm very concerned about you. When was the last time you ate or slept?"**

**Miss Parker gave the old man a sharp look, but when she saw the love and concern in his eyes, her demeanour softened. Sydney was more of a father to her than the man that had masqueraded as her father her entire life. Mr. Parker had only made her hard and cold and had lied to her about all the people that were important in her life. She shook her head to erase his memories and smiled at this gentle old man standing in front of her who had always cared for her unconditionally, "Sydney you are acting like a mother hen again. I'm fine."**

**"No you are not Parker, and if something happens to you, Jarod will never forgive me."**

**"Is Jarod's forgiveness still so important to you?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted it, but it was too late to take them back. She noticed the hurt in Sydney's eyes and hated herself for being so cold with him, but she still could not completely erase that defensive attitude that had been part of her conditioning since she was a child. Daddy had trained her so well, she thought bitterly.**

**Sydney sighed and looked at Parker in defeat, "Yes Miss Parker it is. Jarod and you are very important to me. You both are like my..." Sydney could not finish his thought, but the look in Miss Parker's eyes told him that she had felt the emotions behind his words. Sydney smiled at her and turned to walk out of the office.**

**With tears glistening in her eyes, Miss Parker called to Sydney just before he had exited her office, "Sydney...Thanks."**

**Sydney smiled back and said, "Please keep me informed, and be careful, both of you."**

**Miss Parker arrived at her home in record time. She raced up her driveway, leaving behind a new set of skid marks and the disturbed barks of the neighbor's dog. As she reached her front door, keys in hand, she felt a presence in the house. It didn't feel like a threat, but she could not take any chances at this time. She drew her weapon from her hoister, slowly opened her front door, and entered the dark house. Everything was quiet except for some clatter coming from the direction of the kitchen. She thought to herself, "Whoever is here better have a good excuse, because I'm not in the mood to deal with unwanted visitors tonight." With a swift kick, she pushed open the kitchen door and rushed in taking aim with her gun. At the sight of her visitor, she stood wide-eyed and speechless for an instant. After regaining her power of speech she exclaimed, "My God Ethan, what are you doing here?"**

**Ethan just stood there frozen, staring at the gun, with his hands raised holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.**

**After the initial shock had passed, Ethan smiled at his sister, lowered his hands and said, "Well thank you for the title, but I don't think it fits me. Parker, is this the way you usually greet your family?"**

**I'm sorry Ethan; I didn't know it was you." Miss Parker took a deep breath put her gun away and crossed the kitchen swiftly to embrace her little brother.**

**Ethan returned her hug affectionately and then looked at her with wonder and tenderness. "It's good to see you again Sis. It has been too long since our last meeting. How are you feeling?"**

**Parker looked at Ethan a little frustrated and said, "What is it with everyone asking me today, how I feel? I am fine, Thank you."**

**"Sorry, It just that a person in your condition..."**

**"What condition Ethan? What the hell are you talking about?" Parker angrily interrupted Ethan before he could finish his explanation.**

**"Our mother told me to come and take care of you. To protect you and the baby. Her voice told me you were in danger." Ethan explained while trying to calm his infuriated and sometimes dangerous sister.**

**"Ethan, what baby are you talking about?"**

**"Yours and...Jarod's. OH MY GOD!, YOU DIDN'T KNOW" Ethan gasped and they stared at each other for a moment. When Ethan noticed that Parker had become pale, he quickly moved to guide his sister to a chair.**

**Parker lowered herself on the chair before her legs would fail to support her. This clearly explained her tiredness, dizziness and mood swings. With tears glistening in her eyes, she looked at Ethan and said, "A baby?"**

**"Yes, A baby" Ethan replied smiling at his sister.**

**"Parker, I think you should tell Jarod"**

**"OH MY GOD, I have to contact Jarod about the news on his mother, but I cannot tell him about the baby right now." Parker stood from her chair and started pacing around the kitchen.**

**"Parker calm down, what happen to Jarod's mom?"**

**"The Centre knows her location and is planning to capture her." With that said she rushed to her bedroom, with Ethan trailing behind, to look for the cell phone Jarod had given her to contact each other. She looked at her watch. It was 5:30pm, the same time in Montreal, Canada. She prayed that she would find Jarod at this early hour. He was so unpredictable,**

**Before dialing Jarod's number, Parker turned to Ethan with tears in her eyes and said, "If you talk to Jarod later, not a word about the baby. If Jarod finds out he will not be able to think straight and that can be deadly right now. Please Ethan; promise me you will not say a word."**

**With disappointment in his voice Ethan said, "I don't like this, but OK. I just hate to lie to Jarod, plus he is going to kill me when he finds out." **

**"Don't worry Ethan; I'll explain everything to him. Right now Jarod has to get to his mom before The Centre does. This has to work and we have to help Jarod in anyway we can. I can't lose him now." Parker replied with worry and sadness in her voice.**

**At that moment, her personal cell phone rang and they both jumped at the sound. Parker looked at Ethan and said, "That must be Broots with some news." She grabbed her phone from her pocket and flipped it open, "What?"**

**"M...Miss Parker I found out something about the communication and Lyle" Broots voice was just a nervous whisper.**

**"Well? Come on Broots I don't have all day! What about Lyle?"**

**"Lyle got the message and left at 4:30pm for Montana. According to my calculations, he will be arriving in Montana in about four hours. Miss Parker did you call Jarod? Hello, hello" Broots looked at Sydney and murmured, "I hate it when she does that."**

**Parker threw her cell phone on the bed and dialed Jarod's number on their private cell phone. After a couple of rings, a sleepy voice answered, "Hello"**

**"Jarod is me Parker" She said softly.**

**Immediately, she heard a commotion in the background and his voice became alert and filled with concern. "Parker what's wrong? Are you OK?"**

**She had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall and get through this without falling apart. "I'm fine. She took a deep breath and continued. "Jarod...we intercepted a message from Mr. White to Lyle regarding your mom."**

**The mention of Mr. White's name made him shiver. Jarod sat stunned for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, he asked in a very controlled voice, "Have they found her?"**

**Parker knew that he had slipped into some kind of pretend to control his emotions. That was the only way he could deal with the possibility that The Centre had captured his mother, but she could sense Jarod's fear in his voice. **

**"No Jarod, I don't think they have captured her, but they know where she is and Lyle is on his way there already. Jarod maybe your family can get to her before The Centre." She was trying her best to reassure him that they had a chance to save her.**

**"Where is she?" Jarod asked almost inaudibly.**

**"Saint James Hospital in Butte, Montana. Jarod what are you going to do?" Miss Parker was trying to control her emotions, but the knot in her throat was almost shocking her.**

**"She's in the hospital! What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Jarod was starting to panic.**

**"Calm down Jarod, please. I don't know what is her condition. All we have is the communication we intercepted, from Mr. White, stating where she is. I'm sorry Jarod." **

**Jarod sat quietly for a few minutes calculating the distances and travel time from his father's location in Oregon. He knew that he was too far to reach his mother on time. Without delay, he started to work on a simulation in his mind on how to get her out of the hospital safely.**

**Parker became alarmed at his silence and said, "Jarod are you there?"**

**"Yes I'm here. I'll contact my dad right away. I hope that they can reach her on time. I'll call you as soon as I learn something. Thanks Parker, Love you." With that, the line went dead.**

**Slowly, in a daze Parker sat at the edge of her bed placing one hand over her mouth in an effort to control her emotions. Ethan sat next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder. "It's OK Sis. Don't worry, Jarod will figure something out. He always does."**

**Parker felt as if she was caught in the middle of a tornado. Her emotions were in turmoil. She was terrified for what could happen to Jarod or his mother, and at the same time, she was so happy at the news of their baby, but now she couldn't share that joy with the person that meant the world to her. The Centre again had shattered their happiness. Wait was all she could do. She prayed that Jarod and his family would reach Margaret on time and that soon Jarod would be back safe at her side.**

_Somewhere in Montreal, Canada.   
5:45p.m._

**Immediately after talking to Parker, Jarod contacted Father Moore in Butte, Montana. Jarod knew he could count with the help of Catherine's old friend. After explaining his plan to the priest, Jarod proceeded to hacking into the hospital's computer system to learn more about his mother's condition and the layout of the hospital. With the rescue plan calculations all figured out, now it was time to call Major Charles and put the plan into motion. **

**Jarod agreed with Major Charles to meet at Saint John's Catholic Church after they had rescued Margaret from the hospital. Father Moore cordially agreed to give them refuge until it was safe for them to move out of the area. Jarod hated the idea of letting his father and Emily carry out the rescue, but he had no choice. He was four hours away and Lyle was already on his way to Montana. Ignoring the complaints from Gemini, Major Charles had decided to drop off Gemini at Father Moore's church before going to the hospital. He didn't want to put the boy at risk and Jarod had concurred with his idea.**

**Shortly after finishing the conversation with his father, Jarod called a friend at the local airport and asked him to get his Falcon 10 Jet ready for take off at 6:30pm (Eastern Time). According to his calculations, he was l865 miles (3001Km) away and traveling at 459MPH (739KPH) he would reach Montana in about 4 hours, to be exact, 8:30pm (Mountain Time). As soon as he finished the arrangements for his flight, Jarod gathered his duffle bag, his portable computer and took one last glance at the temporary refuge he had prepared for his family and friends while they awaited the take down of The Centre. As he was exiting the house, he stopped and looked back. Jarod had a strange sensation that he was not going to return to this house. He always listened to his inner sense, but now was not the time. He shook his head to erase those feelings and told himself, "Stop it. Your focus has to be on Mom's rescue." With that self-reprimand, he turned and exited the house. **

_Saint James Hospital  
Butte, Montana 8:00p.m._

**When Major Charles and Emily arrived at Saint James Hospital, the place was already crawling with sweepers. They quickly made their way to the third floor and prepared themselves for the role they were about to take. Jarod had informed them that Margaret had suffered a stroke and was being treated in ICU on the third floor. They would only have one chance at this, so it had to work. Emily looked like a completely different person with a nurse's uniform, blond wig tied in a ponytail and glasses. Major Charles wore an orderly uniform, a black wig and mustache. He too was completely unrecognizable. At the first chance they had, Emily found Margaret's medical records and printed an order for a CAT scan.**

**Now came the decisive moment, Emily approached the room that was heavily guarded by two men dressed in black suits. When she reached the door, one of the men stepped in front of her and stated coldly, "Stop, What you want?"**

**Emily looked at him seriously and answered, "I'm here to take the patient's vital signs and prepare her for a CAT scan, Doctor's order",showing the suited gorilla the order form. **

**The stubborn sweeper looked at Emily with distrust and said, "Wait here, I have to check this with my boss."**

**The minutes seemed like hours and she felt like she didn't have the strength to go through with this pretend. For an instant, she understood her brother's life and the risks he took on a daily basis to help others or just to survive on the outside. Now it was her turn to be strong and she was not going to let him down. Their mother's life was on the line and Jarod and her father were counting on her to make this work. Emily was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure that had exited her mother's room. When she looked up, she was face to face with Mr. Lyle.**

**TBC**

**Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up very soon. Please review. Love to know if you like it or hate it. Thanks.**

**Gemini-M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny**

**By: Gemini-M**

**Chapter 3**

_"Your Destiny is not always the one you seek, but always the one that finds you" Unknown._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

_Author's Note: Thanks to Brady, ICD, Joy and KatieQ for your wonderful reviews. Hope you like the rest of my story. _

_Saint James Hospital  
Butte, Montana 8:30p.m._

**Mr. Lyle gave Emily a predatory look that made her whole body shiver. Here in front of her stood the cold-blooded murderer that had killed her brother, Kyle and almost succeeded in killing her. She had to use every once of self-control not to go for his throat and squeeze the life out of this monster. Lyle looked at the doctor's order once more and then stared icily at Emily saying, "I haven't seen you on this floor before, What's your name?"**

**Emily took a deep breath, raised her head high and said, "My name is Nancy Williams and I'm a replacement nurse for one of the ICU nurses that called in sick today. Look, I'm on a very tight schedule and I don't have the time to socialize or discuss our nurse backup schedule. So if you don't mind I would like to take care of this patient and get my job done." With that said, she pushed pass Lyle and went into the room before he had a chance to block her entrance. **

**Once inside the room, Emily quickly surveyed her surroundings and took notice of the two sweepers guarding her mother. The room was darkened with only the dim light of the heart monitor, which faintly outlined the still figure on the bed. Emily stood by the door frozen, overwhelmed by the onrush of emotions. "What was her mother's condition? Was she still alive or were these sick bastards just guarding a corpse to lure Jarod into another trap?" She wanted to run to her mother, hug and kiss her, and tell her that her family was here to take her home and that finally she was going to see Jarod. It took Emily all her remaining strength to control her emotions and slowly approach the bed to start taking her vitals. Margaret felt cold to the touch and her pulse was very weak. She looked so fragile. Emily slowly walked to the foot of the bed and proceeded to read her chart. Margaret had suffered a stroke two days ago, like Jarod had told them, and her condition had remained the same, stable but critical. **

**At the sound of voices coming from the door, Emily turned around and saw Mr. Lyle entering the room, followed by her father pushing a gurney. Major Charles looked at Emily and greeted her in Italian, "Buona sera, Signorina Williams, is the lady ready for her test?"**

**Emily looked at her father dumbfounded and had to turn her face to hide the smile that started to appear on her lips. He never ceased to amaze her with his mischievous nature and incredible wit, a trait that her brother Jarod had also inherited. **

**"Yes Tony, the patient is ready. Please place the gurney next to the bed and maybe one of these nice gentlemen can help us transfer her to the gurney? I'll attach her to the portable monitor."**

**Lyle turned to one of the sweepers and ordered him, "Steve, Help the nurse, and accompany them to the Scan test. Stay with them for the duration of the test, UNDERSTOOD?"**

**"YES SIR", the sweeper answered and quickly moved to help Emily and Major Charles.**

**Once Margaret was placed on the gurney, Major Charles guided the gurney to the elevator, closely followed by Emily and the sweeper Lyle had assigned to accompany them. Major Charles knew that he had to think of something fast to get rid of this guy before they reached the CAT scan department and their cover would be blown. Once inside the elevators, Major Charles moved away from the gurney and bent down to tie his shoes. Emily took notice of her father's scheme and distracted the sweeper by dropping the patient's records at his feet. When the sweeper bent down to help Emily pick up the papers, Major Charles pulled out the gun he had hidden in his sock and in one swift move hit the sweeper over the head, knocking him unconscious. **

**Leaving the sweeper tied up and locked in a closet, they quickly exited the hospital through the Emergency department. Once outside, Major Charles directed Emily to an awaiting ambulance. As they were pushing the gurney with Margaret inside the ambulance, a menacing voice called from behind them, "STOP RIGHT THERE! ONE MOVE AND YOU'RE BOTH DEAD. MOVE AWAY FROM THE AMBULANCE."**

**Major Charles and Emily turned around slowly with their hands raised. They could not believe what was happening. They were so close. How can they have missed this guy when they arrived? They slowly moved away from the ambulance door and faced their aggressor.**

**Willy looked at Major Charles with amusement then reached over and pulled Emily's wig off. With an evil grin he mocked them, "Well, well, this a nice surprise? Mr. Lyle is going to be very pleased to see you both again."**

**Emily gave him a menacing gaze and swore, "YOU BASTARD, first you made my bother's life a living hell, and now you're trying to kill our mother. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?"**

**Willy just smiled sinisterly at Emily and proceeded with his call to Mr. Lyle, "Mr. Lyle, I have a surprise for you. Guess who I just apprehended trying to...." Willy's call came to a sudden end. His eyes rolled back in their sockets and he dropped like a sack of potatoes in front of a stunned Emily and Major Charles. **

**When they both looked up again, Jarod appeared from behind the ambulance with a big smile, "Hi, did you guys miss me?" Emily and Major Charles were speechless for a moment, then they both rushed forward and gathered Jarod in a warm embrace, "My God Jarod, what are you doing here? Well, I'm glad you're here." Major Charles exclaimed as he hugged Jarod once more. Emily hugged and kissed her brother repeatedly, while tears ran down her face. "Jarod, I can't believe it. You're here! I missed you so much."**

**As he was hugging his sister, Jarod heard a faint voice coming from the cell phone Willy had dropped. Jarod picked up the phone and listened. A big grin appeared on his face as he heard Lyle's threatening barks calling Willy. "Well hello Lyle, sorry Willy is taking a little nap at the moment." With that said, Jarod disconnected the call while Lyle cursed in the background. **

**Jarod turned to both of them and said seriously, "Dad, Emily, we better get going before Lyle and company arrives. Dad, how is Mom?" Jarod noticed the sadness on both their faces at the mention of his mother. "Dad, What's wrong? Is Mom OK?"**

**Major Charles felt like he was suffocating. He blinked back the tears in his eyes and grabbed a hold of Jarod's arms. While looking at his son's eyes he prayed for strength, "Son, I don't know how to tell you this..... Your mother is in critical condition and I don't think she's going to make it"**

**"No, No Dad, she is going to be fine." Jarod didn't want to listen to what his father was trying to tell him. He broke his father's hold and moved toward the entrance of the ambulance, "Dad you drive, Emily, you come with me. Lets Go."**

**Major Charles followed his orders and got behind the wheel immediately, while Emily followed her brother and climbed on the back of the ambulance. The drive to St. John's Church was silent. Jarod only spoke to his father to give him directions. He sat by his mother holding her hand and checking her vitals every few minutes. He could not believe that she was there with him. She was so beautiful, despite her weakened condition. Jarod kept telling his mother, "You're going to be alright Mom. You promised me in your letter, remember? Please Mom wake-up. Look, finally we're all together as a family." During the whole trip, Jarod avoided looking at Emily for fear that she would confirm what his father had said earlier. He was not going to give up on her now. **

**It was 9:30pm when they finally arrived at St. John's Church. Father Moore was overjoyed** ** with their arrival and the opportunity to help Catherine's friends again. He quickly directed the family of refugees to a private section of the church and sent for a doctor. Gemini was still upset for being left behind with the priest, but when he saw Jarod and the others, his anger just vanished. Gemini was ecstatic to see Jarod again, and to meet his new mom. Finally, he would have a real mom. He was hoping that they would share the same feelings, but the look on their faces told him this was a bittersweet reunion. Gemini approached Jarod and asked him timidly, "Hi Jarod, do you remember me?" Jarod grasped the younger man's hand and pulled him into a warm hug. "Of course I remember you." As they pulled apart, Jarod said, "I'm sorry, but Dad didn't tell me what they call you now." Gemini looked at Jarod and said excitedly, "I picked the name, Jareth, but everyone calls me Jaar. It's similar to yours and since we are so alike. I hope you don't mind?" Jarod looked at the young man and smiled, remembering that Miss Parker often used that same nickname for him. "No I don't mind. It's a fine name." **

**As Jarod was about to tell his brother about their mother's condition, Father Moore entered the room accompanied by an older gentlemen. "Major Charles, Jarod, Emily, this is Dr. Anderson, he's a very good doctor and friend. He's here to see Mrs. Russell." They all greeted Dr. Anderson and directed him to the room where Margaret was resting. **

**After the doctor had examined Margaret and reviewed the medical records Emily had brought from the hospital, he called the family to the kitchen area to explain his diagnosis. **

**The doctor sat at the table and looked sympathetically at the concerned family, "Major Charles, Jarod, Emily, after I reviewed the medical records you brought and examined Mrs. Russell, I concluded that she suffered a Hemorrhagic Stroke. It appears that the doctors detected an aneurysm a few weeks back, but she received no treatment for her condition and finally the weakened blood vessel ruptured. She had slipped into a coma due to the increased intracranial pressure. Surgery is no longer an option at this stage. Nothing we can do now. Her condition is terminal. I'm sorry."**

**They all sat stunned. Emily's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She gazed at Jarod and her father with desperation. "Dad, Jarod what are we going to do now? We can't let her die?" Jarod fell like his throat was on fire and he could feel the tears threatening to fall. With all his medical knowledge, he knew that the doctor was correct in his diagnosis. There was no hope at this point. His Mom was going to die. He looked at Emily and said with sadness in his voice, "I don't know Em." **

**Major Charles was shattered. This was not happening. They were finally together as a family and now they were going to lose her. It was just not fair. Major Charles looked at the doctor and whispered, unable to raise his voice any louder, "Dr. Anderson, how much longer does she have?"**

**"Major, I really can't say, maybe hours. I'm really sorry" **

**Jarod looked at the doctor and asked almost inaudibly, "Doctor, is she in any pain?"**

**"Jarod according to her last tests at the hospital she slipped into a coma shortly after her stroke. I don't think she feels any pain at the moment."**

**Jarod just nodded his thanks to the doctor stood and walked to the door where Jareth had been standing during the whole meeting. He approaches the young man and asked, "Are you OK?"**

**Jareth looked at Jarod with tears in his eyes and said, "This is not fair Jarod. You've been looking for her for so long and I wanted to meet her so badly, and now she's....." A sob tore from his throat as he moved toward Jarod, who enveloped the young man in a hug while he sobbed uncontrollably. At first, Jarod was surprised at his brother's reaction, but he quickly understood Jareth needed to have a real family, to have a mom. The same need he had felt during his years of imprisonment at The Centre. Both had been deprived the love of a mother and that scar would never heal**.

**After the doctor had left, Emily took a deep breath, wiped her tears and approached her bothers, "Jarod, I think is time for our little brother to meet Mom, what you think?"**

**"I think it's a very good idea Em, and I think Mom would love to meet him as well." Jarod replied with a small smile, but his eyes could not hide the pain that was tearing him apart. **

**The family marched to Margaret's room and entered quietly. Father Moore sat praying faithfully for his old friend. He stood up gingerly from his chair and faced the grieving family. "She's resting peacefully. I'll leave you all to say your goodbyes. If you need anything, please let me know." **

**Major Charles and Jarod nodded their thanks to the priest and moved next to the bed. Emily stood by the door with her arm draped over her younger brother's shoulder. The young man was desperately trying to control his emotions, but he could not stop the flow of tears. **

**Major Charles sat at the edge of the bed and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Margaret's forehead. He looked at his wife lovingly with tear filled eyes and said, "Margaret, I know you can hear me. We are here with you. Margaret, Jarod is here also. We are a family again." Major Charles looked toward Jarod, who was standing at the foot of the bed. Jarod stood frozen, looking at his mother. He glanced at his father with deep sadness. Major Charles knew that Jarod needed his time alone with his mother, and he was going to grant him that later. Major Charles then looked at Emily and Jareth and motioned them to approach the bed. "Margaret, we have someone here who wants to meet you." When Emily and Jareth were next to the bed, Major Charles stood and placed an arm over the boy's shoulder, "This is Jareth. He is our son also. He is Jarod's.... It's complicated. I will explain later. The important thing is that he's part of our family and wanted to meet you for a very long time." **

** Jareth took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at Margaret tenderly and captured her hand. He held it gently as if it was made of glass. With new tears making a trail down his face he said, "Hi Mom, you don't know me, but I've always dreamed of having a mom like you. Emily and dad have told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you. I hope that you'll wake up soon and we can be a real family. Jarod is also here." Jareth looked toward his older brother, who gave him a sad smile, but remained motionless at the foot of the bed. "Mom please get well soon. We need you. I...I love you." Unable to control his emotions any longer, Jareth sprang from the bed and ran out of the room crying. Emily wanted to follow the young man and comfort him, but emotionally she could not handle it right now. **

**Jarod looked at his father and Emily and said, "I'll be right back" leaving the room to check on his younger brother. **

**It was 11:30pm when Major Charles and Emily finally exited Margaret's room. Jarod was sitting at the kitchen table with Jareth. They were both drinking hot chocolate and talking quietly. The boy was calmed and more in control of his emotions. **

**Major Charles approached his sons, placed a hand on Jarod's shoulder and said, "Son, I think you should go see your Mom now."**

**Jarod looked at his father and then at the cup of hot chocolate he was holding. He could not move. He didn't want to do this. He felt as if by delaying his farewell he could change the inevitable. His father sighed and called his name again, "Son, it's time."**

** Without looking at his father, Jarod slowly rose from his chair and walked to the bedroom. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. The room was in total darkness except for the moonlight flowing through the window. Jarod stood in awe admiring how the beams of moonlight illuminated his Mom's face. She looked so peaceful. Her lips curved into a small smile, and her fair complexion glowed against her red hair with strands of silver. She looked like a porcelain doll. **

**Still shaken by the image of his mother, Jarod approached the bed slowly and sat at the edge. He looked at her for a few more minutes before reaching out to gather her hand in his. "Hi Mom... I'm back. Mom... I know you can hear me. I never gave up searching for you. I know that you were searching too. I found your letter; the one you left for me at Ocee's. Mom, why didn't you seek medical attention earlier? I know it's hard when you're on the run, but you should have taken care of yourself. You should have listened to your heart. You needed help and we need you here with us now. You promised me you would never give up." He stopped for a moment and looked toward the moonlight, blinking the tears that blurred his vision. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get mad at you, but it just not fair. Now that we are finally together you are going to.... leave us."** ** He choked on his words. This pain was consuming him.**

** Jarod wiped his tears, took a deep breath and swallowed hard trying to get his emotions under control before continuing. He looked at his Mom lovingly and said, "I guess I should tell you a little about my life. Well, mainly about the last six years since I escaped The Centre." Jarod spoke quietly to his mother while caressing her hand. He explained the unique origin of his new brothers, Ethan and Jareth. He told her stories about the different people he had met and helped, and all the people that had helped him while he was on the outside. He spoke about his friends, Broots and Angelo; how they secretly helped him over the years. Lowering his head, as if embarrassed, Jarod also spoke about his mentor Sydney, and their father-son relationship which sometimes made him feel guilty because he didn't share that kind of sentiment with his own father. Finally, he spoke about the love of his life, Miss Parker. How they had found each other again, and all the plans they were making to share a life together free of The Centre. Excitedly, he told his mother how they were following Catherine's Plan and within days they were going to abolish The Centre forever. Wishing for time to stand still, Jarod continued to talk to his Mom onto the early hours of the new day. **

**Just before daybreak, Major Charles entered the bedroom and found Jarod sound asleep. He was kneeling on the side of the bed with his head resting on his mom's chest. He had one arm draped over his mom's waist while his other hand still held her hand. He had fallen asleep hugging his mom. He needed his mother's hugs. All the hugs that were stolen from him since childhood.**

**Major Charles' heart ached as he looked at the scene before him. He had to fight to control the tears from falling again. He knew that Margaret's death was going to shatter Jarod emotionally. Jarod had suffered the most. First, taken away from his mother when he was only four years old, and now after more than thirty years, he finds her only to see her die. Life could not be any more cruel to him. He prayed for strength to help his son. That was all he could do now.**

**As Major Charles approached the bed, Emily and Jareth entered the room quietly and stared at Jarod and their Mom. Emily's eyes filled with new tears and her lips trembled as she asked her father, "Dad how is Mom?"**

**"I don't know Emily. First, let's wake-up Jarod."**

**Major Charles gently shook Jarod's shoulder and said, "Jarod, son wake-up. It's almost daybreak. You've been here all night. You should get some rest."**

**Jarod woke with a start and gasped. He moved away from his father's touch and sat on the floor. For a moment he looked disoriented, but when he saw his Mom on the bed and the faces of the others; the events of the last 24 hours came rushing back to him. He sighed and said with sadness in his voice, "I thought it was just a bad dream."**

**Emily kneeled next to her brother and placing a hand on his knee she said, "Jarod come on you need to eat something and get some rest."**

**Jarod sprang to his feet and sat on the bed next to his Mom once again, "No, I'm fine. I don't want to leave Mom."**

**"Jarod, you should listen to your sister and at least get something to eat." His father insisted. "Son, you need to take care of yourself."**

**Jarod looked at his Mom and then at his father, "OK Dad, I'll go get some coffee, but please call me if there is any change." **

**"OK son. Don't worry. Your brother and I will be here with your Mom." He gave Jarod a reassuring smile just before he exited the bedroom. **

**Emily quickly prepared some breakfast for her brother, but Jarod refused to eat anything. Jarod only drank some coffee and rushed back to his mother's side. Food was not what his body needed now. He needed to be with his mother. He wanted to feel her warmth and presence, even if it was for a few more hours. He needed to make up for all those lost years and he could not waste a single moment. **

**As the dawn of a new day arrived, the family gathered by Margaret's bedside awaiting the unavoidable. Emily and the younger brother sat together on a small couch near the bed holding each other's hand in an effort to comfort each other. Major Charles sat at the head of the bed next to his wife. He stroked her hair with care while reminiscing about the wonderful years they spend together. Jarod had taken his place next to his Mom, placing soft kisses in her hand from time to time. As the first rays of light began to enter the bedroom, Jarod felt his mother's body stir slightly and her breathing became shallow. He quickly grabbed both her hands and leaned closer to her exclaiming, "Mom, can you hear me? We are all here with you. Mom, please open your eyes. You can't leave us now. Please Mom we need you." At Jarod's sudden panic, the family moved next to him hoping to witness a miracle. However, destiny was cruel and merciless. Margaret stirred slightly once more and after another shallow breath, she was gone. **

_Sacred Heart Memorial Park  
Dry River, Arizona. 9:00a.m._

**It was a beautiful summer morning. The sun was shinning and its early warmth promised the beginning of another brilliant day. However, for Russell family it was a dark day. A day they would never forget. Today they had buried the person that had kept them fighting to survive all these years. The family gathered in a small hill under a huge Weeping willow. Tear streaked faces stared with anguish at the two tombstones, as they listened to Father Moore's farewell prayers. Within twenty four hours after Margaret's death the family with Father Moore's help, had made all the necessary arrangements for her immediate burial next to her son, Kyle. Jarod and Major Charles knew that Margaret wanted it that way. To rest next to the son she had lost so many years ago. After the short burial service, the family started walking back to their car. Jarod remained behind standing by his mother's grave. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. The breeze blowing through the leaves of the willow were like a whisper. He could almost feel his mother's presence caressing his face. With tears cascading down his face, Jarod kneeled in front of her tombstone and traced her engraved name with his fingers. As a final gift to his mother, he laid a white rose on her tombstone and placed a kiss with his fingers over her name. He choked on a sob as he tried to speak, "Mom, I will never forget you. You will always be with me here." Jarod placed a hand over his heart as he made this promise to his mother. "Until we meet again. I love you Mom."**

**Jarod stood slowly wiped his tears and walked toward his awaiting family. When he reached the car his father turned toward him and gave him a hug saying, "Are you OK son?" Jarod faced his father and said in a very controlled voice, "Yes Dad I'll be fine someday. Now is time to end the nightmare that has caused us so much pain. You, Emily and Jareth will fly back to Canada today while I'll go back to Delaware. When this is over my friends, Parker and I will meet you back in Canada." Jarod took one last look toward the hill where his mother and brother rested and said, " Mom, Kyle, this is for the both of you. Very soon The Centre will cease to exist forever." He turned around, open his cell phone and dialed Parker's number. It was time to end the game.**

**TBC**

**If you thought this chapter was sad, you had better get more Kleenex ready because the remaining of the story is going to tear your little hearts out. I am looking forward to your reviews. Enjoy and Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny**

**By: Gemini-M**

**Chapter 4**

_"One meets his destiny often in the road he takes to avoid it" Unknown._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

_Author's Note: Thanks again to mfkngst, Brandy, Slayer-o, Joy and ICD for your reviews and encouraging words. They mean a world to me. Thanks and Enjoy. _

**Miss Parker had tried to act as normal as possible for the last few days, but the lack of news from Jarod was driving her insane. She could not eat and had only slept a few hours in the past few nights. She had not heard from Jarod in three days and to make things worse, Lyle and his team had not reported back from Butte, Montana. Miss Parker could do nothing but pace back and forth in her office. This silence was intolerable and she felt like a caged animal. A hundred scenarios kept invading her thoughts and none of them had a good outcome. "What if Lyle's team had found Jarod's mother? Maybe it was another trap to capture Jarod. What if Jarod's mom was very sick or had died? What if Jarod was...gone?" The last thought made her feel cold, empty and terrified. Once again, her inner sense was screaming at her that something was very wrong. Miss Parker started shaking and had to close her eyes as the room started to spin around her. She grabbed hold of the edge of her desk and slowly moved behind it to sit before her legs failed to support her any longer. She rested her head on her folded arms and waited for the dizziness to pass. **

**While trying to find some kind of relief to her dizziness and the migraine that was threatening to start, Miss Parker was unaware of the figure that had entered her office and approached her desk. **

**"Miss Parker are you alright?" A kind accented voice interrupted her thoughts.**

**Miss Parker straightened herself immediately and blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Syd what are you doing here?" She was trying to sound in control but the fear in her voice was obvious to the man that knew her so well. "Sydney, have you heard anything from Jarod?" **

**"Miss Parker you have not answered my question? How are you feeling?"**

**"Oh I'm just peachy Freud" She gave him one of her famous cold stares and continued, "Can't you tell?" **

**"Parker I'm not joking. I'm very concerned for you. I know you are very worried about Jarod. We all are, but not taking care of yourself will only make matters worse, and your behavior may cause suspicion."**

**"Are you done?" Miss Parker stood and started pacing her office once more avoiding Sydney's concerned gaze and ignoring his questions completely. **

**In defeat at his attempt to reach her, Sydney turned and started walking towards the door. Just before he exited her office, he turned and said, "I'll be in my office. Please keep me informed if you hear from Jarod."**

**Miss Parker looked at the old man and gave him a sad smile, "I'll call you as soon as I hear something. Syd.... I'm sorry. I know you mean well, but at the moment I just can't deal with...." She looked away in an effort to hide the tears from him. She walked toward her window and stood there staring at the ocean. In a defeated tone she continued, "I'm fine Sydney. Please don't worry."**

**Sydney smiled sadly and proceeded to open the door. Just at that moment, Miss Parker's private cell phone rang. She sprang from the window and grabbed her jacket searching the pockets frantically to locate the noisy device. At the sound of the phone, Sydney immediately turned around and stood in front of Miss Parker's desk. He looked at Parker anxiously and said a silent prayer for Jarod.**

** "Jarod?"**

**"Hello Jarod, is that you?" There was only silence.**

**"My God Jarod, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Parker's lips trembled as she pleaded for an answer from Jarod. **

**"Parker I found my Mom, but she....." Jarod could not finish the sentence, but it was not necessary, she knew what had happened. She could feel the pain in his voice. Jarod had suffered a great deal of physical and emotional abuse while he was imprisoned at The Centre, but he had always found a way to survive with his mind intact. What Miss Parker heard across the phone line frightened her. Jarod sounded broken and lost. It tore her apart not to be with him at this moment. **

**"Jarod, I'm so sorry" Miss Parker sat down at her desk while the tears started to make trails down her face. She wiped the tears with one hand and took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. She needed to be strong for him right now. She had to help him get through this, as he had done for her when she lost her mother. With a very gentle and calm voice, Miss Parker stated, "Jarod, please come home. We will get through this together."**

**At Parker's reaction, Sydney took a seat in front of Parker's desk and lowered his head onto his hands. He kept shaking his head in disbelief. Why did this have to happen now? Sydney looked at Parker with deep sadness and replied, "Parker, please ask Jarod how is he doing? I'm very concerned for his state of mind." Sydney paused for a moment to wipe a tear from his face and then he spoke his thoughts at loud. "My God this kind of blow could destroy Jarod. He had been searching for his mother for so long and now... Why is life so unfair to him?"**

**Parker nodded in understanding at Sydney's request and proceeded to ask, "Jarod are you going to be OK? Jarod, please tell me what happened? When are you coming back?"**

**There was a short silence and a sigh, "Parker I'll tell you everything when I get back home. Right now we need to finish what we have started." Jarod's voice sounded tired and empty, but she could hear the effort he was putting to remain focused. She understood that he could not deal with the emotional turmoil he was facing now. First, they needed to finish their plan and later they would deal with the pain. She silently prayed that he would have the strength to make it through this. She needed him now more than ever. **

**"Parker listen carefully. As soon as my family leaves for Canada in an hour, I'll be heading back to Delaware. I should arrive there in about 6 hours. On the way there, I will contact the FBI and send them the final information they'll need to move in. I want you, Sydney, Broots and Angelo to be out of The Centre by 5:00pm tonight. We will rendezvous at Sydney's home. Parker once you're out of The Centre, DO NOT RETURN THERE FOR ANY REASON. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Thing are going to get pretty ugly when the authorities come crashing in."**

**"OK Jarod. Please be careful." Thinking about Jarod's state of mind, Miss Parker asked with concern, "Jarod are you flying back by yourself?"**

**"No Parker, a friend is going to fly me back." Jarod answered tiredly.**

**"Jarod, we'll be waiting for you. I need you home."**

**"Parker, it's almost over. I will see you soon. I love you Parker." Then the line went dead.**

**Parker dropped the phone on her desk, covered her face with her hands and cried. She cried for Jarod and his family. She cried for all the mistakes she had made in the past that had led to this tragedy. Why didn't she follow her mother's path earlier? Why didn't she take that turning point when Jarod had offered it to her so many times before? Maybe it would have saved Jarod's mother. Why did this have to happen now? They were so close to ending this nightmare, and yet fate had never been kind to either one of them. **

**Sydney approached Miss Parker and draped his arm over her shoulder while he spoke calmly, "Parker, I know is hard, but we need to be strong for Jarod right now. He is counting on us and he is going to need all of our support. Now we need to keep our heads clear and follow his instructions. Later we will deal with the pain."**

**Parker raised her tear-streaked face and looked at Sydney with deep sadness. "I know Sydney. It just so hard. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Will I be able to help Jarod?"**

**Sydney reached with his fingertips and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. Looking at Miss Parker affectionately he said, "Parker you both are very unique individuals and alone you both have survived a great deal of loss and pain in your lives. I know that together you will be able to survive this. Trust in yourself Parker. Jarod has always trusted you. Now you have each other and that is the most important thing." **

**At that precise moment, her office door flew open and Broots entered running. He stood in front of his shocked audience panting and waving his hands toward the door in an effort to explain his sudden entrance. "M...MISS PARKER, SYD, LYLE IS BACK! I...I just saw him heading for the infirmary with Willy. He was shouting orders left and right and he was furious. Miss Parker something is going on. Do you think he discovered Jarod's plan? Miss Parker what happened? Have you spoken to Jarod?"**

**"Broots calm down" Sydney answered for Miss Parker while she regained her composure.**

**"Miss Parker are you OK?" The nervous techie asked with deep concern when he finally noticed the tears in his boss' face. "Sydney what happened? Did they discover Jarod's plan?" Broots whispered at his colleague.**

**Miss Parker shot Broots one of her evil glares that almost made him flee from the room. **

**Broots scratched his head nervously and said, "I...I'm sorry Miss Parker. It just that I've never seen Mr. Lyle so furious. I think he was calling for reinforcements. I think he might be heading this way."**

**Miss Parker stood from her desk and headed for her private washroom. Before entering, she said over her shoulder, "If my psychotic little brother shows-up find out what he wants and make an excuse for me. I cannot deal with him today, and if I'm forced to do that I might kill him." She turned and left the two stunned men looking at each other. **

**Less than a minute later, Lyle entered the office followed by two sweepers. He looked at the two men standing by Miss Parker's desk and demanded, "WHERE IS MISS PARKER?"**

**Sydney moved forward staring coldly at Lyle and said, "Miss Parker is not feeling well at the moment. Can I help you with something?" **

**Lyle looked around the room suspiciously and then focused his attention on the nervous techie that stood by Miss Parker's desk. With an evil smirk he moved toward the little man and stated, "OH, Mr. Broots, just the man I needed to see. I will need your computer knowledge later. It seems that someone has gained access and removed very sensitive data from the Pretender archives. Meet me in the Computer Lab in 15 minutes." Lyle then turned his attention back to Sydney. He glared at the old man with hatred in his eyes and spoke in a threatening tone, "Tell my dear sis that I want to speak with her as soon as possible, and I will not accept any more excuses." He pushed Sydney aside and exited the room followed closely by his two sweepers. **

**As soon as Lyle had left the room, Miss Parker re-entered her office. She looked at Sydney and then at a very pale Broots. "Sydney, what did Lyle want?"**

**"Miss Parker he wants to speak with you as soon as possible, and he requested Broots' assistance. It seems that someone has removed sensitive data from the Pretender data base." Sydney explained to Miss Parker while looking at a very nervous Broots across the room. **

**Broots cross the room in a near panic and began stuttering, "M...Miss Parker, Sydney what am I suppose to do now?" **

**"Broots you are going to do exactly what Lyle asked" Miss Parker stated calmly. "You are going to go to the Computer Lab and help Lyle. Then at 5:00 pm, you are going to find some excuse to leave the Lab and get out of The Centre. Go to Sydney's home and there we will meet with Jarod. Don't be late!"**

**"OK Miss Parker. OH, God I hope I can live through this. If I do get out of this alive, I think I'm going to end up in the funny farm. Oh God!; What if Mr. Lyle knows something already? Just thinking that I'm going to be a...alone with him in the Computer Lab makes me sick to my stomach. What if I cannot leave at 5:00pm?" Broots stood in front of his friends shaking and rambling uncontrollably.**

**"BROOTS, WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND JUST GO!" Miss Parker exclaimed with frustration.**

**Sydney just shook his head at Miss Parker in disapproval of her mistreatment of Broots, while the nervous techie scurried away. **

**"Please Sydney don't start now" She raised her hand to stop Sydney's reprimand and headed for the door. "I better go see what the snake of my brother wanted."**

**"Parker please be careful" He looked at her with deep concern. "We don't know what Lyle is scheming now, or if he knows something about Jarod's plans. Parker you know what Lyle is capable of."**

**"Don't worry Freud; I can take care of myself. Be ready to leave by five. I'll stop by your office to pick you up." With that said, Miss Parker exited her office.**

**On her way to Lyle's office, Miss Parker walked in a daze. She was oblivious to the coming and going of people around her. Her mind kept drifting back to her conversation with Jarod and his pain. She wanted to be with him now. She wanted to run, leave this house of horrors behind and never look back, but first they had to finish her mother's plan and put an end to the netherworld that was The Centre. She had to be strong for Jarod, for herself and their child. It was almost over and then they would all be free. She prayed that their plan would work, but something frightened her deeply. The constant buzzing of the voices in her mind where trying to warn her. Something was very wrong. She could feel pain and darkness, but what did these feelings mean? Miss Parker kept asking herself. Finally, she reached Lyle's office. She took a deep breath and entered his office. **

**"Sydney said you wanted to speak to me. What do you want Lyle?" Parker said coldly.**

**"Well hello Sis, where are your manners?" Lyle teased.**

**"Look Lyle I'm not in the mood for your games. What the Hell do you want?" Miss Parker stared at him with piercing eyes. **

**Lyle smiled at Miss Parker and continued, "I have received information regarding the whereabouts of Jarod's family. I need you to come with me to check on this lead."**

**"My assignment is to capture Jarod and not to go around chasing his family." Parker stated firmly. **

**"Well, I believe that Jarod might be in the same vicinity as his family and that makes it your assignment now." Lyle insisted.**

**"And where is that?" Miss Parker asked trying hard to contain her anger.**

**"They were spotted in Butte, Montana. Jarod's mother was in a hospital there, but someone managed to rescue her, I suspect Jarod." Lyle explained.**

**"So, what you are saying is that you had Jarod's mother and you lost her." Miss Parker said with a smile trying her best to irritate Lyle. "Well by now, Jarod and his family are probably long gone. I'm not going to waste my time going to Montana for nothing. If you want to go on a wild goose chase be my guest." Miss Parker turned around and headed for the door.**

**Lyle hurried and blocked her path, "Parker, we need to work together to bring Jarod back. Those are Dad's orders. Besides, this is the best lead we have had in months." Lyle emphasized while trying to contain his anger. **

**Parker pushed him aside and glared at him saying, "Lyle don't waste my time. When you have any solid lead on Jarod call me." With that, she exited leaving a very angry Lyle staring at her back. **

****

**The afternoon hours dragged on forever. She was counting the minutes to the moment when she would see Jarod again. She kept telling herself to remain calm. Everything was going to work out. Finally, they would have the freedom and happiness that was stolen from them so long ago. She looked toward the blue sky outside her window and said, "Momma, we are going to complete your plan. I hope I will make you proud."**

**Miss Parker looked at her watch. It was 4:45pm. She picked up her cell phone and pressed Sydney's number.**

**"This is Sydney" The soft voice answer immediately.**

**"Sydney we need to find Angelo. Have you seen him?"**

**"I'm sorry Miss Parker I have not seen him all day. Do you want me to go check his space?"**

**"Alright Syd, you go find Angelo and I'll call Broots with an excuse to get him away from Lyle. We will meet in the main lobby at 5:00pm. Don't be late." With that said, Miss Parker ended the call.**

**"Miss...Par?" Sydney frowned at the dial tone and said to himself, "She's starting to act like Jarod." **

** Sydney closed his cell phone and walked slowly across his office. Before exiting, he stopped and took a final look at his office. He never thought that this day would come. He finally had found the courage to walk away from the place that had controlled his life for so long and stolen his family. He looked at all his diplomas and certificates of merit and they no longer held any value. Now they were only shameful reminders that he had stood by and allowed so much wrong to take place in the name of science. This was something that would haunt him till his death, and then he would receive his well-deserved punishment. He could only hope that the person that he loved as a son could one day forgive him for being part of these atrocities. Sydney wiped a single tear from his cheek and closed the door behind him. **

**Miss Parker was the first one to arrive at the main lobby. She began to pace nervously while she waited for Sydney and Broots. She prayed that Lyle would not show up again. She had left him screaming obscenities in the Computer Lab after she had snatched Broots away from him with an excuse that her computer was down and she needed Broots back. After that, Broots had race to his office to collect some things. Now it was 5:00pm already and still there was no sign of Sydney or Broots. The elevator doors open and Miss Parker heart skipped a beat. She held her breath until finally she saw the Broots exit the elevator carrying his laptop and his backpack. **

**"Broots, over here! Where is Sydney? Miss Parker asked in a near panic.**

**"I...I don't know Miss Parker. I didn't see him. But I'm sure he's on his way." Broots tried to calm his boss.**

**At that precise moment, Sydney entered the lobby from the elevators. As soon as he saw Miss Parker and Broots, he dashed toward them. The old man was gasping for air and had to wait a minute to catch his breath before he was able to speak. "Miss Parker I couldn't find Angelo. What are we going to do now?"**

**"Sydney we can't wait any longer. It's not safe. We need to leave before the authorities arrive. Angelo will find a way out when he senses the danger. Don't worry he's very clever." Miss Parker tried to convince herself as well as the two men in front of her. **

****

**They arrived at Sydney's home at 6:00pm. Sydney invited everyone into his home cordially and proceeded to prepare some tea to calm everyone's nerves. Miss Parker followed Sydney to the kitchen to help her old friend and to keep her mind distracted. Sydney could sense that something was troubling her deeply. She was edgy and unfocused. Sydney looked at her with deep concern and asked, "Miss Parker what's wrong? You seem distracted and very nervous. Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?"**

**Parker just looked at Sydney and smiled at him fondly, "Always the shrink. I'm fine Syd. I'm just worried about Jarod. I need him here with us and I won't rest until he walks through that door." **

**Sydney looked at her and nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm also very concerned about his state of mind and how he's handling the loss of his mother." **

**All of the sudden Miss Parker jumped from her chair and said, "Oh my God I forgot to call Ethan."**

**"Ethan?" Sydney exclaimed.**

**"Yes Sydney, Ethan my little brother. He is waiting for me at my house. How could I forget? He showed up at my house three days ago when this nightmare started. I have to call him and tell him to come here." She explained very agitated.**

**"Miss Parker you need to calm down. You haven't been well lately." Sydney said with concern and then looked at her questionably. "Why did he come looking for you now?" **

**"Ethan said that the voices, well my mother's voice, was telling him to come and protect me and the..." Parker stopped her explanation suddenly and avoiding Sydney's eyes. "Syd, I better call Ethan right away. My house is not a safe place any more." Saying that she rushed out of the kitchen with her cell phone in hand, leaving the old man very confused.**

**Half an hour later, the three Centre deserters were still anxiously waiting for Jarod's arrival. Miss Parker kept pacing back and forth in the small family room and Broots kept fidgeting with the magazines and looking out the window for Centre goons. **

**Sydney sat on his easy chair trying to read his book, but the constant moment around him was starting to irritate him. He put his book down and said firmly, "WILL YOU TWO STOP THIS! I'm getting dizzy just by watching you both act like monkeys in a cage. I'm worried too, but we have to be patient. Jarod will be here soon and then...."**

**At that instant, there was a knock on the door. Miss Parker raised her index finger to her mouth to shush everyone and then cautiously moved toward the door and looked through the peephole. "Thank God!" Miss Parker exclaimed as she opened the door.**

**"Ethan! I'm so glad you're here." She quickly threw her arms around her brother's neck and pulled him into a warm hug. "Come in please. Did you make sure you were not followed?" **

**"Don't worry Miss Parker, nobody followed me. Where is Jarod?" Ethan looked at his sister with concern when this one paused to answer. Ethan could feel her fear. Her inner sense had heard the warnings also and it terrified her. **

**"I don't know Ethan. He asks us to meet him here, but..." **

**All of the sudden the door behind Ethan flew open, almost knocking him to the ground. "Hey, what's going on here?" Ethan exclaimed somewhat annoyed at the little man that dashed into the living room carrying something. **

**Miss Parker automatically drew her weapon at the intruder, but her anger and shock immediately vanished when she recognized the face hidden underneath the hood. **

**"ANGELO!" All of the occupants screamed at once. **

**Angelo ran to Miss Parker and handed her a metal box. He looked into her eyes pleading hysterically, "Friends must save baby. Secrets and lies. Bad secrets. Must save baby now."**

**Miss Parker looked at the metal box and frowned. She recognized the object from somewhere. "Angelo where did you get this?"**

**"Daddy's secret box. SL-22." Angelo said with one of his boyish grin.**

**"Yes, I remember now" Miss Parker exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "On SL-22, in the panel behind the fire hose. My fa... Mr. Parker asked me to get this box for him when he had to go underground with Brigitte because someone had put a hit on him. It was just before Brigitte had the baby." **

**Miss Parker immediately opened the box and extracted an envelope labeled, "Medical Records; Baby Parker." She looked at it and said, "I remember this envelope. I asked Mr. Parker about it, but he refused to tell me what it was." **

** She looked at the people around her and hesitated a moment before opening the envelope. As she started to read the documents, she felt as if she was falling into an abyss. The people around her disappeared and she felt all alone. As the documents started to reveal its dark secrets, she raised a hand to her mouth and her face became very pale. She had just discovered another Centre outrage. Suddenly a concerned voice pulled her back to reality. **

**"Miss Parker are you alright?" Broots asked alarmed while Sydney moved next to Miss Parker and guided her to the nearest couch. Miss Parker looked at Sydney and pleaded with urgency, "Sydney, do you still have the Red Files I gave you?"**

**"Yes Miss Parker, I kept them in a safe place like you asked me. Why?"**

**"Sydney, please get them. We need them to decipher some data in these documents." She asked trembling. **

**Sydney left her side and rushed to his den to look for the files while Broots and Ethan gave each other a puzzled look. **

**A moment later, Sydney came back with the files in hand. "Here are the files Miss Parker. What are you looking for?"**

**Miss Parker looked at Sydney with fear in her eyes and said, "Read this Sydney." **

**Sydney took the document from her hand, looked at the others in the room and started to read it aloud.**

_Date: August 08, 1999_

_Project: "ALPHA II PRETENDER"_

_Project Coordinator: Mr. Parker _

_Participant donors: Red File No. 12-072463-01 & 12-072463-08_

_Surrogate Participant: Brigitte Parker_

_Estimated delivery date: May 10th, 2000_

**Sydney looked back at Miss Parker in shock and asked, "Parker who's Red File numbers are these?"**

**With tears glistening in her eyes Miss Parker replied, "One of them is mine and the other I can only guess." She looked over at Broots and asked, "Broots can you please look up that number?" **

**Broots immediately grabbed the files from the table to find the number in question. Looking at his friends nervously, he opened the red file. After reading its content for a few seconds, he raised his eyes and looked at Miss Parker and Sydney with hesitation. "Miss Parker it belongs to..."**

**Miss Parker held his eyes for a moment and then she finished for him, "Jarod"**

**Broots just nodded in agreement. He had no words.**

**Slowly in a daze, Miss Parker sat on the couch, while the others looked at her in anticipation of what her reaction would be. Sydney approached her slowly and sat next to her. He draped his arm over her shoulder and said, "Parker I don't know what to say. This is outrageous! How can they have done this to you and Jarod?" **

**With tears trailing down her cheeks and her body trembling with emotions she said, "Sydney they stole our baby"**

**"I'm sorry Miss Parker. What are you going to do? What are you going to tell Jarod? You know how he feels about family. This might push him over the edge." Sydney said with deep concern for the two people he had always seen as his children. **

**While Sydney was talking, Miss Parker's mind blocked all sound around her and her thoughts traveled to a moment in the past. She was in the hospital with a bullet in her back and Jarod had been re-captured. Mr. Parker had come to see her in secret because he was still on the run from The Triumvirate. Then Mr. Parker's words flooded her mind. "_Remember this Angel. Jarod is the Key to our survival. A family is a tyranny ruled over by its weakest member." _**

**"Miss Parker are you listening. What are you going to do?" Sydney interrupted her reverie with his pleads.**

**"I'M GOING TO TELL JAROD THE TRUTH, BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO GET OUR SON OUT OF THAT HELL." Miss Parker felt her sadness give away to anger. "THOSE BASTARDS HAD PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG." **

**"Miss Parker you cannot go back to The Centre alone. Remember what Jarod told us." Sydney said alarmed.**

**"Miss P...Parker, Miss Parker look what I found. Is a birth certificate for...." Broots stopped suddenly when Miss Parker grabbed the paper from his hand.**

**"Adam Parker, born on May 10th, 2000. Parents: Mr. Parker and Brigitte Parker." Miss Parker read the document silently. Her emotions were in turmoil and she felt a furious rage. Her child had been created without their knowledge. For 4 years, they were unaware of his existence and yet she had delivered him when she went looking for Brigitte to make her pay for Thomas' murder. BUT NO MORE. She was going to find their son and bring him home to his true parents. She was not going to allow the story to repeat itself. **

**Miss Parker stood from the couch and looked at the four men with determination. Her eyes no longer held the hidden sadness. They were cold and filled with fury. The huntress was back. She reached behind her back and drew her gun for inspection. **

** At her action, Ethan crossed the room quickly and began to speak to Miss parker confidentially, "Parker you know I cannot allow you to do this. Think about the baby."**

**"ETHAN, HE IS MY SON TOO! I CANNOT LEAVE HIM THERE." Parker argued back menacingly. "I CAN'T ALLOW THOSE BASTARDS TO KEEP HIM A MINUTE LONGER, AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO STOP ME!"**

**Everyone in the room was looking questionably at the two siblings arguing. Angelo approached Miss Parker placed a hand on her stomach and smiled, "Keep baby safe. Angelo find Centre baby." After saying that, Angelo ran out of the house before anyone could stop him. **

**"ANGELO WAIT!" Miss Parker chased after him, but it was too late. The little man had vanished in the darkness.**

**"Ethan, Broots. You both are coming with me to get baby Adam out of the Centre." Miss Parker ordered the men with conviction.**

**"What about w...what Jarod said not to g...go back there after we left?" Broots asked stuttering. **

**"This is an emergency Broots. We have no other choice." Miss Parker answered coldly.**

**"I don't agree with this Parker." Ethan protested and glanced at Sydney. "Dr. please make her understand."**

**"Parker, your brother is right. Please listen." Sydney spoke softly.**

**"SYDNEY, THAT'S MY SON THERE AND I CANNOT STAND BY AND DO NOTHING." She shot him an angry look.**

**"WHAT ABOUT THE CHILD YOU'RE CARRYING? ISN'T HE IMPORTANT?" Ethan cried out suddenly**

**The two men in the room stared at Miss Parker wide-eyed and speechless. After a few seconds, Sydney broke the silence, "Miss Parker, does Jarod know?"**

** "No Syd, I couldn't tell him. When we last spoke, he was in too much pain. I didn't want to give him one more thing to worry about. I wanted to wait until he was here with us safe." She answered softly, keeping her eyes lowered.**

**"I understand Parker, but what you're trying to do now is crazy and dangerous." Sydney said while placing a hand on her arm. "Please wait for Jarod. He'll know what to do."**

**"I'm sorry Syd. There is no time. I have to do this and you can't stop me." She looked at him with sadness. "Now I understand what my mother and Jarod's mother went through. A mother should always protect her children. They never gave up on us and I'm not going to give up on my child."**

**Miss Parker walked away from Sydney and addressed the two other men, "Lets go boys. Time is running out." She looked back at Sydney and said, "Sydney you stay here and wait for Jarod. He is going to need you right now. Whatever you do, do not let him go to the Centre. We'll be back soon." Miss Parker turned around and pushed Broots out the door. "Come on Scooby, we don't have all night."**

**Just as Miss Parker was about to leave Sydney exclaimed, "Miss Parker what am I suppose to tell Jarod?"**

**"The truth Syd. No more lies."**

**The trio walked out of the house and Sydney was left standing in the middle of the living room to battle with his demons. Sydney said a silent prayer for their safe return and for the strength** **to help the son he had abandoned in that hell so long ago. He was no longer going to look the other way or hide his true feelings. He owed that much to Jarod. The Centre didn't control him anymore. At last, he was free. Sydney slowly lowered his tired body onto his chair and stared out the window while he waited for his missing son. He closed his eyes and said, " Please hurry home Jarod."**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny**

**By: Gemini-M**

**Chapter 5**

**_"One's destiny is not determined by luck but by his own choice." Anon_**

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

**_Author's Note: Thanks to ICD, suspensewriter, slayer-p, Crazyrussiangal, Brandy, and zeilfanaat. for your wonderful reviews. Hope you all like the rest of my story. A million thanks to Jaccione for all her help and encouragement. _**

**_Mr. Raines' Office  
7:00pm_**

**"I've told you already, she is gone and that idiot, Broots is gone too." Lyle explained while pacing in front of Raines' desk.**

**"THEY CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR INTO THIN AIR." Raines stopped and took another noisy drag from his oxygen tank. "FIND THEM!" **

**"I had three teams of sweepers searching all the sub-levels. They are gone along with their shrink, Sydney." Lyle stood firm. He refused to show weakness or fear in front of his father, but the perspiration on his brow betrayed him. **

**Raines stood from his chair and stared at Lyle coldly, "Lyle, you will find them and bring them back." Raines took another sickly breath before continuing, "Lyle, too much is at stake here. They could jeopardize our plans. Furthermore, we need Broots to find this breach and the type of information that was leaked out."**

**"I'll send a sweeper team to Miss Parker's and Sydney's home. We'll find them and then I will personally deal with them." Lyle spoke with malice in his voice.**

**"They are not to be harm...yet. We still need them as bait to capture Jarod." Raines walked around his desk and stood in front of Lyle and whispered, "My main concern now is the boy."**

**"But, my dear sister and Jarod have no knowledge of the boy." Lyle grinned.**

**"At the moment we don't know that." Raines walked back to his desk and growled, "We will move the boy to a safe location tonight. This time nobody is going to interfere with my project. This Pretender is mine."**

**Lyle smiled at his father and said, "What are we going to do with Jarod and the others once they are captured?"**

**"Mr. Broots and Sydney are simply obstacles. They will be dealt with immediately, and I will personally take care of Sydney." Raines said with an evil smile. **

**"What about Miss Parker and Jarod?" Lyle asked with curiosity.**

**"Your sister might still be useful to us for a while, but since we have the boy now Jarod is no longer needed." Raines stopped and took another drag from his oxygen. "Since Jarod has been corrupted by the outside world and Sydney, he no longer will be useful as a pretender, and we cannot take the risk of him finding out about the boy. Besides, we already have enough genetic material from him. He will be terminated upon capture." **

**Lyle smiled at his father conspiratorially. "Well Dad, since you are going to take care of Sydney yourself, could I have the pleasure of taking care of the Lab rat personally?"**

**Raines looked at his son and gave him a fiendish grin, "I don't care what you do to Jarod as long as he is dead within 24 hours of his capture." **

**The two men looked at each other and broke-out with a sinister laughter, sending an eerie echo down the desolate halls of the Tower.**

****

**_Deserted road on the perimeter of The Centre  
7:30 p.m._**

**Miss Parker brought Broots' car to a sudden stop, making the other occupants screech with panic.**

**"My God Parker what are you trying to do kill us all?" Ethan scolded his sister.**

**"Not now Ethan" She glared at her brother on the passenger seat and then jumped out of the vehicle. **

**"Miss P...Parker, ah...a how are we going to get into The Centre without detection?" A trembling voice came from behind her. **

**"Don't worry Scooby, Jarod told me about a secret passage." She looked at the nervous techie and smiled. "We have the advantage this time. We know Jarod's escape route and they don't."**

**Broots shook his head and said with hesitation, "But that doesn't make it any less dangerous."**

**Miss Parker looked back at his assistant and devoted friend and said. "Look Broots, I know this is dangerous, but I have no other choice. That's my child in there and I'll be damned if I just stood by and do nothing to get him out." Miss Parker held his eyes for a moment and then said softly, "Broots, I'm sorry for asking you to do this, but you are the only person I can trust right now. I hope you understand." **

**"It's OK Miss Parker, I'm more than happy to help you. You know you can always count on me." Broots smiled sheepishly, although inside he was quivering with fear.**

**Miss Parker reached and squeezed her friend's arm, "Thanks Broots"**

**"Ethan, you stay here with the car. If we are not out by 8:30p.m, leave."**

**"What?" Ethan exclaimed with anger, "Parker I'm supposed to protect you and the baby, and you're asking me to stay out here as a lookout!"**

**"Ethan, I don't have time to argue now. Broots and I won't call attention if we are seen inside, but you are still a wanted man to The Centre. Please understand. I'll be careful."**

**"I don't like this Parker. The voices are telling me that something very bad is going to happen. Please don't do this. Please wait for Jarod." Ethan begged. **

**"I'm sorry little brother, I have to do this." Parker hugged her brother and then ran, followed closely by her friend, toward the shadows that surrounded the hideous structure. **

****

**_Sydney's home  
7:30 p.m._**

**Sydney was in the kitchen preparing some tea to calm his nerves. He was going mad with worry and he felt so old and useless. _ Miss Parker's revelations about her son and pregnancy kept flashing in his mind. Why didn't I stop her from leaving? I am such a fool. My God, what am I going to tell Jarod when he arrives? Jarod is going to go after her and I will not be able to stop him. _ Sydney closed his eyes and prayed for strength to help his children before he would go insane. At that moment there was a knock on the front door. Sydney put his cup of tea on the counter and raced to the front door. Still cautious about unwelcome visitors, he silently looked through the peek-hole.**

** "Thank God" Sydney exclaimed as he opened the door and pulled a shocked pretender into a warm hug. **

**When Sydney released the young man, Jarod just looked at his mentor with shock and said almost inaudibly, "Hello Sydney"**

**"Please come in my son" Sydney quickly guided Jarod into the house and closed the door behind them. Sydney immediately noticed that Jarod was in trouble. He looked distraught and clearly showed signs of extreme fatigue. Jarod was very pale, unshaven and had deep dark circles under his eyes. Sydney's heart broke. He had never seen so much sorrow in the young men's eyes. **

**Jarod avoided Sydney's eyes and started to survey his surroundings without saying a word. **

**"Jarod, I was so worried. What took you so long to get here?" Sydney asked trying to get his protégé to interact with him. "Jarod are you alright?"**

**"There was an accident on the road" Jarod just answered dryly and kept walking toward the kitchen. **

**Sydney followed Jarod closely and placed a hand on his shoulder. When Jarod stopped, Sydney said with deep sadness in his voice, "Jarod, I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry. **

**Jarod turned around and just nodded at his mentor, but did not meet his eyes. After looking out the kitchen window nervously, he exited the kitchen once again and headed back to the family room followed closely by Sydney.**

**"Jarod you look exhausted. You should rest a while. Jarod, would you like something to eat?" Sydney asked, trying to get some reaction from him. He could see that Jarod was in total denial. He was trying to block the pain and exhaustion by ignoring his basic needs and pushing himself to the limit of his physical strength until he would collapse. Sydney had seen Jarod use this form of mental escape in the past and it had nearly destroyed him. **

**"Where is Parker?" Jarod asked, ignoring Sydney's questions.**

**Sydney just stopped in the middle of the room and went speechless while his mind was bombarded by all these thoughts, _What was he going to tell Jarod? How was he going to make him stay and wait for the others to return? Miss Parker had no idea what she had asked of him. He no longer had control over Jarod's will. _**

** At the lack of response from his mentor, Jarod turned around and met Sydney's eyes for the first time. "SYDNEY WHERE IS PARKER? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HER?" Jarod demanded with fear in his voice.**

**"Jarod please sit down, there is something you need to know." Sydney tried to speak as calmly as possible, but these words caused the pretender to lose the little control he had left.**

**"SYDNEY, WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE IS PARKER?" Jarod was in a total panic. Jarod ran his hands anxiously through his hair as he began to pace the room angrily. He stopped and addressed Sydney with a desperate tone, "DID SHE GET OUT OF THE CENTRE?" **

**"Jarod you need to calm down." Sydney exclaimed with concern.**

**Sydney's apprehension told Jarod that something was very wrong and his mind started to spin with a hundred dark scenarios and questions. _What if Parker was trapped at The Centre? Would he be able to rescue her? He should have been here with her before putting the plan into motion. What if she met the same fate as her mother? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. No, this was not happening. He could not loose her now. _**

**"SYDNEY, DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME AGAIN. WHERE IS SHE?" Jarod threatened as his eyes bore-down on his mentor.**

**Sydney watched him nervously. He could see that Jarod was losing control. Sydney moved forward grabbed Jarod by his arms and sat him down on the couch. He looked directly into his eyes and said very firmly, "JAROD, CONTROL YOURSELF AND LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY. PARKER IS FINE." Sydney took a deep breath and continued," She went back to The Centre with Broots and Ethan to rescue your son."**

**At the sound of Sydney's words, Jarod's body went limp. "WHAT?"**

**Before Jarod was able to react, Sydney walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the documents that revealed the truth about Baby Parker. He handed the papers to Jarod and said, "Read this, it will explain everything."**

**After reading the documents, Jarod sat stunned. He had immediately recognized the Red file numbers. The revelation tore at his heart like a knife. This was more than he could handle now. _ The Centre had stolen their son since birth and probably had started to test him as they had done to him. The nightmare was repeating itself. They were creating another pretender. He didn't want to think about the rage that was probably burning inside of Parker. He could feel the anger welling up in him, but he had to remain calm to help his son. _ Jarod blinked back the tears that had formed in his eyes and said almost inaudibly, "Sydney, did you know about the existence of our son?"**

**"OH GOD NO!" Sydney exclaimed in shock. "We just learned about his parentage a few hours ago. Angelo brought us this box with the documents inside. Mr. Parker had them hidden on SL-22. PLEASE JAROD, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME."**

**Jarod finally looked at Sydney and smiled slightly with tears in his eyes. "Parker and I have a son."**

**"Yes Jarod, you have a son." Sydney sat next to Jarod and placed his arm over his shoulder. "Jarod, I'm sorry we didn't learn about the boy earlier." **

**"How did Parker react to the discovery our son?" Jarod asked trying to control his emotions.**

**Sydney stood from the couch and began to pace, "She was shocked, sad, confused and furious." He said angrily. "I have never seen her like that."**

**"Sydney did you try to stop her?" Jarod asked softly.**

**"Have you ever tried to stop Miss Parker when she sets her mind on something and when she is enraged?" Sydney stated.**

**"No, I don't think that would be wise and in this case suicidal." Jarod stated.**

**"She is very strong Jarod, but this betrayal was the last straw. My God Jarod, she delivered her own child." Sydney paused for a moment shaking his head in disbelief. "I never thought that Mr. Parker would be capable of doing this to his own daughter. Well, to the child he raised as his daughter." **

**"Sydney, by now I thought you knew that The Centre is capable of anything when it comes to power and control." Jarod stated with hatred in his voice. "But this time they have gone too far and they are going to pay." Jarod felt the fury building inside of him like a raging fire. He had to do something now. He looked at Sydney with determination and said, "I'm going back to The Centre to help Parker rescue our son."**

**Jarod sprang from the couch and headed for the door, but Sydney grabbed the young man by the arm and said, "NO JAROD, YOU CANNOT GO BACK TO THE CENTRE." Sydney said firmly. "Miss Parker told me not to let you go. You must wait here for her."**

**"SYDNEY YOU WILL HAVE TO SHOOT ME TO KEEP ME FROM GOING." Jarod told him coldly.**

**"Jarod, we must wait here please. Maybe they are on their way back with the boy." Sydney pleaded. **

**"SYDNEY, I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT. WHAT IF THEY ARE CAPTURED? I CAN'T LET PARKER DO THIS ALONE." Jarod argued back.**

**"Jarod, she is not alone. She has Broots and Ethan with her, plus Angelo is there as well." Sydney insisted.**

**"SYDNEY, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT MY SON AND YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO STOP ME." Jarod was adamant.**

**"FINE, SINCE I CANNOT FORCE YOU TO STAY. I WILL GO WITH YOU." Sydney stared at Jarod hard and unyielding. "AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS!"**

**Jarod just looked at Sydney and smiled. "No, I still value my life."**

**"Jarod do you have a weapon?" Sydney asked seriously.**

**"Yes, I have one of Parker's guns." **

**"Wait, I need to get my gun." Sydney said as he headed for his den.**

**Sydney was unaware that Jarod had followed him into the den. He had left the metal box that contained his gun and other items open on top of the desk while he was searching for ammunition. Jarod approached the desk and froze when he saw the items inside the box. He reached into the box carefully and removed with great care the Father's Day card he had made for Sydney a lifetime ago. He opened the card in his hand and then stared questionably at Sydney.**

**Sydney finished loading his gun and placed it in his pocket. He looked at Jarod and sighted, "Jarod, we will talk about this later. I know I owe you an explanation."**

**Jarod simply nodded his agreement, placed the card back in the box and said, "Lets go before Parker brings down The Centre herself." **

**Once outside the house, Sydney looked at Jarod and said, "Jarod lets take my car. They will be less suspicious of my car if they detect us."**

**"Alright Sydney, wait let me get something from my car." Saying that, Jarod ran to his car and started going through this briefcase. When he returned to Sydney's car, he was wearing one of his fake FBI ID. "This might come in handy, Lets go."**

**Sydney just looked at Jarod and smiled.**

** Once on the road back to The Centre, Sydney looked at Jarod on the passenger seat and said nervously, "Jarod, there is something else you need to know."**

**"What's wrong Sydney?" He said with concern.**

**"Is about Miss Parker." He paused for a moment. "She is carrying your child"**

**Jarod stared at Sydney speechless. The revelation both shocked and pleased Jarod. Then a smile started to form in his lips. "A baby?"**

**Sydney looked at Jarod very serious and asked, "So when did you two decide to start a family?"**

**"Well, we didn't. Ah...I guess you can say this was ah... an accident." Jarod tried to explain with some embarrassment. **

**Sydney just laughed and said, "I'm happy for you Jarod. You're going to be a great father." Then he looked at Jarod with a conspiratorial smile and said, "I hope you are planning to do the right thing."**

**"What?" Jarod asked confused.**

**"You know, marry the mother of your children."**

**"Sydney, we are married already." Jarod said with a smile.**

**"WHAT?" Now it was Sydney's turn to be shocked. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Sydney demanded. **

**"Two months ago. We went to a little chapel here in Delaware and exchanged our vows. It was very nice." Jarod stated very casually. **

**Now Sydney was starting to get upset, "And when were you planning to tell me about this event?"**

**Jarod just smiled.**

**"I don't think this is funny Jarod." Sydney gave Jarod a hurt look and then directed his attention back on the road ahead. "I thought, I had the right to know what was happening in your life." Sydney sighted. "Jarod, you and Miss Parker are very important to me. You are my... family."**

**Jarod looked at Sydney surprised and then said softly, "I'm sorry Sydney. We didn't mean to upset you. We were planning to tell you a few weeks ago, but...." Jarod looked down at his hands. "So much has happened in the last few days. First, we were making all the preparations to complete Catherine's plan and then my mother's...death. We just decided to wait until we were all safe."**

**Sydney looked at his protégé and smiled, "Don't worry Jarod, I understand. I know that both of you have been through a lot. The important thing is that you and Parker are finally together and happy."**

**"Yes we are" Jarod replied. "I still can't believe it sometimes. We are finally together, and now we have a son and another child on the way." Jarod looked at Sydney with tears in his eyes. "I wish my mom was here to meet her grandchildren."**

**"I know Jarod, but she'll always be with you." Sydney paused for a moment. "Jarod, I'm very happy for you and Parker. No one deserves this happiness more than the two of you."**

**"Thanks Sydney." Jarod smiled back and then said very serious, "Sydney, we are going to need your help. We don't know anything about babies."**

**Sydney just stared at Jarod and started to laugh. **

**"What's so funny?" Jarod asked confused.**

**Almost unable to speak from the laughter he took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to see Miss Parker changing diapers." Jarod looked at his mentor and joined in the laughter. For a few minutes, they became father and son and put behind all the pain and fears of an uncertain future. They deserved this short period of peace and true friendship.**

**_Inside The Centre on SL-20  
8:00p.m._**

**Carefully following Jarod's instruction, they had quickly found the secret entrance to the ventilation system through an abandon maintenance shed. Now, Miss Parker and Broots had been crawling through these dark infernal tunnels for the past half hour with Angelo's help. They were exhausted, filthy and anxious to reach their destination. **

**"Miss Parker I hope we don't get lost down here. I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic." Broots said nervously. "OH MY GOD! I hope there are no rats down here. I hate rats."**

**"Broots would you just shut up and keep moving!" Parker said with annoyance. **

**"Miss Parker are we almost there? I can't feel my knees anymore." Broots complained, while rubbing his sore knees. **

** Ignoring Broots' whining, Miss Parker stopped for a moment and pulled on Angelo's leg to get his attention, "Angelo how much further?"**

**"Almost there. Boy is waiting." Angelo answered with certainty.**

**"Angelo, does he know we're coming?" Miss Parker asked surprised.**

**"Boy very smart and special." Angelo smiled back. "We must go now." Angelo turned away from Miss Parker and continued crawling until he reached a vent opening about twenty feet ahead. He turned around to face Miss Parker and said, "Look, Boy here."**

**Miss Parker hurried ahead of Broots and looked through the opening with anticipation and fear. The room before her was a small cell, like the one Jarod had as a child. It had a small bed, a desk and chair and a sink and toilet in the corner. She growled at the thought of her son locked up in that cell. She quickly surveyed the small room looking for her child, but he was gone.**

**"Angelo where is he?" She asked with panic.**

**"Angelo doesn't know." He looked at Miss Parker with sadness, but then his eyes lit up. "Nursery; Come, Angelo knows."**

**The little man swiftly moved ahead of Miss Parker and Broots. His smaller frame and years of experience crawling through these darken labyrinth made him a human mole. Finally after numerous turns and descends they reached the Nursery. Miss Parker quickly looked through the vent opening and this time she not only saw her son, but she felt his presence. The small boy with dark hair immediately turned around on his chair and looked up at the vent. He knew they were there. Miss Parker's hand flew to her mouth to stop her surprised cry and for a moment, she was frozen. When she realized that her son was waiting for them, she looked at Angelo with tears trailing down her face and said, "Angelo lets go get my son."**

**Angelo smiled back at Miss Parker and carefully removed the vent cover and placed it on the ground. **

**"Angelo wait, what about the surveillance cameras?" Parker whispered**

**"Angelo fix cameras." Angelo said with a boyish grin.**

**"Angelo, you're a genius." She smiled back at him.**

**Miss Parker exited the confined space and approached her son slowly. The Nursery was empty except for the little boy sitting at the table. She was like in a trance and she could feel a force pulling her toward the child. **

**Miss Parker kneeled in front of her son and looked at him carefully for the first time. Her son had very fair skin like hers, but Jarod's dark hair and deep brown eyes, plus the unmistakable tear shape mole under the right eye. She still could not believe her eyes. This little boy was her son. She smiled at him and asked very softly, "What's your name?"**

**The little boy smiled timidly and said, "My name is Adam"**

**"Are you going to take me home?" He asked with curiosity.**

**"Yes baby, I'm taking you home." Parker said with a tearful smile.**

**"Are you my mommy?" He looked at her with anticipation.**

**"Miss Parker could no longer stop the tears from flowing. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as if it was going to burst. She looked at her son in the eyes and said, "Yes baby, I'm your mommy." Parker smiled and opened her arms to welcome her son. She wanted to hug him so bad, but at the same time, she was terrified. _Would he trust her?_ _Could he ever love her?_ _She was a stranger to him. _The little boy hesitated for an instant and then rushed forward and wrapped his little arms around her neck. **

**"Mommy, I knew you would come for me."**

**While hugging her son, Miss Parker's thoughts went back to a time when she was safe and happy in her mother's arm. She felt so much trust and love. This little boy was her gift from God. Only two people in this world had ever made her feel that way. Not wanting to let go, she slowly pulled apart from her son's hug and looked at him closely. She smiled at him with tears trailing down her cheeks and said, "I can't believe it. You're my baby."**

**Adam looked at her with tenderness and reach forward to wipe the tears from his mother's cheeks, like his father had done so many times before. He looked at her and pleaded, "Please don't cry mommy." **

**Miss Parker smiled back and said, "These are happy tears baby."**

**Adam sighted and then said in a serious tone, "You know, I'm four years old. I'm not a baby any more."**

**Miss Parker just looked at him with surprise and started laughing with joy, "I know baby. You are quite a little man, but you will always be my baby." She gently caressed her son's dark hair and said, "I hope you don't mind me calling you that." **

**"It's alright mommy." He looked down at his hand and said, "Since I didn't have a mommy when I was a baby, I can pretend to be a baby all over again just for you."**

**Miss Parker was shocked, but saved her questions for a later time. All she wanted to do right now was to hug him again. **

**Broots approached mother and son and said nervously, "M...Miss Parker I...I think we should get out of here before...."The sound of alarms and flashing lights abruptly interrupted Broots rambling.**

**"OH MY GOD, I THINK THEY KNOW WE ARE HERE!" Broots exclaimed in a panic looking around the room for an escape route. **

**"No, that's not an intruder alarm." Parker grabbed Broots by the arm while listening carefully. "We have a problem. That's an evacuation alarm. The authorities are here."**

**"Miss Parker, what do we do now?" **

**"We are going to get out through the front door, like everyone else. LETS GO!" Parker quickly explained.**

**She turned to her son and said, "It's time to go home baby. Stay close to mommy OK?"**

**Adam nodded and then asked, "Are we going to wait for daddy?"**

**"WHAT?" Parker stopped and stared at him in shock.**

**"Daddy is here." Adam stated very calmly. **

**"What do you mean he is here?" Parker kneeled down and asked trembling, while praying that she had heard wrong.**

**"He's coming to take me home too." Adam answered. "Are you OK mommy?"**

**"Yes, yes baby I'm fine. Is just... that I...I didn't know that your father was here. Let's go, maybe we can find him on the way." Trying hard to hide the fear from her son, she picked up her little boy and walked toward the others. **

**"Broots here, you carry Adam." Parker handed her son to Broots and pulled her gun from its holster. "I'll cover you guys." She looked at her son and then at Broots, "Broots, if anything happens, get him out of here and find Jarod."**

**"Jarod?" **

**"Yes, he's here somewhere." Parker stated while trying to control her panic. "I guess Sydney could not hold him back." She ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "For a genius he can be pretty stupid at times."**

**"Love makes people do stupid things sometimes Miss Parker." Broots said with a smile.**

**Parker just smiled back and said, "Lets go boys, time to leave Hades for good." Miss Parker silently directed the little group out of the nursery while praying to find Jarod and a safe way out.**

****

**_Deserted road on the perimeter of the Centre  
8:10p.m._**

**Jarod and Sydney quietly approached the parked car like a pair of cats ready to leap on their prey. Jarod looked at Sydney and signal him to stay back, while he crawled to the passenger door in the darkness. In one swift move, Jarod opened the door and yanked out its terrified occupant. As he was about to deliver a blow to knock him unconscious, Ethan screamed, "JAROD WAIT!"**

**"ETHAN?" Jarod said surprised.**

**Ethan quickly got to his feet and hugged his brother. "Jarod am I glad to see you."**

**"Where is Parker?" Jarod asked with concern.**

**"She went inside with Broots to get her..." Ethan stopped and looked at Jarod with apprehension. **

**"Our son." Jarod finished for him. "I know everything Ethan."**

**"Jarod we should wait here until...." The sound of alarms and flashing lights approaching from all directions interrupted the brother's words. "OH MY GOD, JAROD WHAT'S GOING ON?"**

**"I think the Calvary has just arrived." Jarod said with a smile.**

**Sydney approached the two brothers and said, "Looks like we have company."**

**"Sydney, Ethan, you both stay here. I'll be right back." Jarod said nervously.**

**Sydney grabbed Jarod by the arm and said firmly, "ARE YOU INSANE JAROD? YOU CANNOT GO IN THERE NOW!" **

**"YES I CAN AND I WILL. As for the insanity status, I'll leave it up to you to analyze." Jarod glared at his mentor.**

**"I'm sorry Jarod. I am just concern for you and Parker. Please listen to your brother. We should wait here." Sydney pleaded. **

**"Sydney, I've already told you I'm not going to stand around and wait. Parker and the others might need our help."**

**"Then, I'm going in with you." Sydney said with determination. **

**"Me too." Ethan added.**

**"WHAT? Look, I can't keep an eye on both of you." Jarod complained.**

**"YOU DON'T NEED TO." Both men answer simultaneously. **

**Sydney was adamant. He was not going to turn away as he had done in the past. He was going to protect the man he had always seen as his child. "Jarod, you have no other choice. We are not going to let you do this alone."**

**"This is ridiculous." Jarod glared at both men for an instant and then sighed in defeat. "Alright, but you both will need to follow my directions closely, understood?"**

**Both men nodded their agreement and looked toward the hell they were about to enter. **

**Jarod looked toward the Centre in its state of chaos and smiled, "We're going in through the front door." **

**"WHAT? ARE YOU MAD?" Ethan said stunned.**

**"Not yet, I think." Jarod smiled at Sydney, and then looked toward The Centre. "We will use the state of pandemonium to our advantage." **

**Sydney looked at his protégé and smiled while shaking his head in disbelief. **

**"Jarod, I have a bad feeling about this." Ethan stated with fear. "Something is not right Jarod, and the voices are warning me not to let you go in there."**

**Jarod just ignored his brother's warning and proceeded to check his gun. He looked at the two men and said, "OK boys, Show time."**

**Sydney and Ethan gave each other a strange look and quickly followed Jarod toward the main entrance of The Centre. **

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Destiny**

**By: Gemini-M**

**Chapter 6**

**_"No trumpets sound when the important decisions of our life are made. Destiny is made known silently." Agnes De Mille_**

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

**_Author's Note: My Thanks for the wonderful reviews to: ICD, Brandy, michelle, Crazyrussiangal, mfkngst, and anyone else I might have forgotten. Your kind words mean a world to me. In addition, thank you to Jaccione for all her help, without her, this story would not be possible. _**

_**Mr. Raines' Office  
8:20p.m.**_

**"Lyle, what the hell is happening?" The wheezing old man took a deep sickly breath from his oxygen tank as the panic rose through his feeble body. "What is the meaning of those alarms? What is going on?" Raines stood from his desk and walked toward his son who had just entered the room.**

**"Dad, I don't know what's happening, but I'll find out." Lyle stated nervously while rubbing at his thumb less hand. He could feel the fear creeping up his body and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand-up straight. **_ This was not a good sign and only one person could get that kind of reaction out of him. He knew Jarod was responsible. As the feeling intensified, Jarod's words flooded his mind, "Nothing lasts forever." _ **Lyle****growled at the thought and told himself, "I should have taken care of that Lab rat a long time ago. This time I won't fail."**

**Raines just looked at Lyle more irritated, "Lyle what are you mumbling?"**

** Lyle ignored his father's question and headed toward the glass doors. As he reached the glass doors, he was almost trampled by Willy entering the room in a panic. While gasping for air the tall dark man ran toward his boss and cried out, "MR. RAINES, THE AUTHORITIES ARE HERE AND THEY HAVE SEARCH AND ARREST WARRANTS." The dark man was ashen with fear. "MR. RAINES, THE SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS HAVE ALSO DETECTED JAROD AND SYDNEY IN THE MAIN LOBBY. WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"**

**"JAROD IS HERE!" Raines exclaimed with rage. **

**"That bastard, I knew he was behind this." Lyle said with clenched teeth.**

**"Lyle, you and Willy go get the boy and take him to SL-27. Once there, we will work our way out through the secret passages." Raines took another noisy drag from his oxygen. "I'll meet you both there."**

**"What should we do if we run into Jarod or Sydney?" Lyle asked with disgust.**

**"KILL THEM BOTH" Raines growled. "They have become a nuisance and they have outlived their usefulness...they have become more trouble than they're worth. NOW GO, HURRY!"**

**Immediately after Lyle and Willy left, Raines gathered all the Red files and DSAs from his safe and threw them angrily into his briefcase. **_He was forced to run now, but he was not defeated yet. He would continue his Pretender project in Africa and this time nobody was going to stand in his way. __He was not alone in this battle. Lyle, his true son, would be by his side to continue the legacy. Miss Parker, like her mother and father was too weak. It was time to eliminate all those who were weak and disloyal, like his ancestors had done. It was time to carry out the true Parker Legacy. _

__

**_Inside the Centre_**

**Once inside the Centre amongst the confusion, the three intruders managed to reach the stairs undetected by the authorities, and now they were on their way to the first sublevels. Jarod decided against using the elevators. He feared that the power would be turned off on the upper floors. Once they were below SL-5, they would make use of the elevators, since the remainder of the underground levels were maintained by a separate power supply. Jarod and Ethan moved with ease in their descent through the shadowy stairway while the older man struggled to keep up the pace of the two younger men. **

**When they reached SL-5, Jarod stopped and turned around to face the others. Ethan was right behind him but Sydney was panting heavily and still making his way down the stairs. Jarod took in the aged appearance of his mentor and felt guilty for putting him through this ordeal. He quickly turned around and helped Sydney the last few steps. The old man was exhausted and his face was covered with sweat. Jarod looked at Sydney with deep concern and asked, "Sydney are you alright?" **

**"Yes Jarod, I'm... fine. Just...a little... short-winded. I'm not a young man anymore." Sydney replied with a smile.**

**Jarod just nodded back at his mentor and proceeded to open the doors that lead to one of the halls in SL-5. Carefully, Jarod peeked through the narrow opening to check for sweepers, then he turned toward the others and said, "O.K. is clear, lets move quickly." **

**The halls were deserted, with the floors littered with files, books, smocks and even furniture. The placed looked like an abandoned war zone. Their footsteps were the only eerie sound echoing down the hall until the distinctly ding of the Tower elevator in front of them made them all freeze on the spot. Jarod looked at the others with panic as he realized who would be exiting this elevator. "MOVE, QUICK INTO THE LAB!" Jarod shoved Sydney and Ethan into the computer lab as he drew his weapon and closed the door with his body while sliding to the ground beneath the door's window. In the rush, Sydney tired legs gave up from under him and he went crashing to the floor. Ethan quickly helped the old man to his feet and they both hid behind a desk. "Are you alright doctor? Ethan asked with concern. **

**"Yes Ethan, I'm fine... just a little tired." The old man said panting.**

**From his position by the door, Jarod signalled the others to be quiet with a finger to his lips and a very serious glare. **

**Jarod slowly stood up and carefully watched from an angle through the small window as the elevator door opened and Lyle and Willy stepped out. Lyle stopped for a moment and spoke to Willy then he started walking towards the lab. Jarod felt his heart skip a beat and for an instant, he stopped breathing. Jarod tightened his grip around his gun and pressed his body against the wall. His whole body became tense as he readied himself to fight, but suddenly Willy stopped Lyle's advance and started to argue with him.**

**"Mr. Lyle I think we should get the kid like Mr. Raines asked. I'm sure the Technicians in charge erased all incriminating evidence from the mainframe as soon as the alarms when off." The tall dark man said nervously. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to make Mr. Raines mad, plus the main thing is to get this kid and get the hell out of this place pronto."**

**Lyle stood for a moment looking toward the lab and then said, "Alright, lets get that little brat, and I hope you're right." Lyle replied with disgust. "Where is the little genius anyway?" **

**"I think he is being kept in one of the cells in SL-19" Willy replied as he entered the elevator followed by Lyle. **

**As the elevators doors closed again, Jarod sighed relieved and signal the others to come out of hiding. "It was Lyle and Willy. They are headed for SL-19. We will go straight to SL-20 to check the Nursery and the Infirmary. Lets pray that Parker and the others have found the boy already."**

**Jarod exited the Lab very cautiously then signalled the others to follow closely toward the main elevators. All of the sudden Ethan stopped in the middle of the hall and let out a frightful scream while holding his head between his hands, as if in terrible pain.**

**Jarod and Sydney ran to the young man's side and helped him sit on the ground before he would collapse. Ethan was trembling, his face was covered with perspiration and he kept shouting in an incoherent manner, "No, no, must warn now...Danger...Have to leave now...Pain...Destiny very dark."**

**"Ethan what's wrong?" Jarod asked with deep concern. "Are you hurt?"**

**In a swift move, Ethan grabbed Jarod's jacket and pulled him down next to him, startling both men. **

**"JAROD YOU MUST GO BACK. THE VOICES, HER VOICE IS TELLING ME THAT YOU AND PARKER ARE IN DANGER." Ethan begged his brother with tears in his eyes. "JAROD PLEASE LISTEN. I'LL FIND PARKER AND THE BABY, I PROMISE. YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"**

**Jarod looked at his brother and Sydney with shock and confusion. He could feel his brother's fear burning in the pit of his stomach, but he could not turn his back on the woman he loved and his own child. This time he was not going to listen to his inner sense or the prophecies. His family needed him and he was not going to run anymore. Nevertheless, this sensation of doom caused Jarod to remember something that Parker had said to him when they were returning from Carthis, just before she took that turning point in her life.**_ "Sorry, this isn't the different ending you were looking for. It's just the way the damn story goes." _**Was this a sign? Should he listen to this warning? No, this was Ethan's fears just being projected into his mind.**

**Jarod shook the thoughts from his mind, looked at Ethan in the eyes and voiced his frustration, "ETHAN, STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT LEAVING." Jarod took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued, "I can't let you and Sydney do this alone. Please understand if Parker is in danger, I can't turn around and run." He shot Sydney an icy glare, stopping the old man's protest. "MY DECISION IS FINAL. Lets go, we cannot waste anymore time." Jarod helped his brother to his feet and together they helped a wavering Ethan to the elevators. **

**"Jarod maybe you should listen to your brother. You know he is gifted like his mother was." Sydney tried to persuade Jarod. "He would not warn you like this unless he really felt you were in danger. Jarod I don't want to see you hurt. Please listen for once."**

**"I'm sorry Sydney, but I cannot leave Parker and my son behind." Jarod turned away from his mentor and proceeded with Ethan into the elevator. Sydney followed them with a look of resignation and fear. **

**The ride to SL-20 was in silence, but the tension was palpable. When they reached SL-20, Jarod drew his gun and waited ready for the elevator doors to open. In an instant, all of their senses were assaulted by the chaos. The emergency flashing lights looked like flames coming from the walls, while the deafening buzzing of the alarms made them all cover their ears to lessen the discomfort. The halls were like a ghost town. However, one could still hear sporadic screams of pain from the poor souls that were locked away in the dark abyss that was The Centre.**

**Jarod was the first one to step out of the elevator. He looked around and signalled the others to leave the safety of the elevator. "Sydney, Ethan it's clear. Come on." **

**Looking at his mentor for approval, Jarod explained, "Sydney we can cover more ground if you and Ethan go check the Infirmary while I go to the Nursery." Jarod shouted at the two men while pointing the direction they were to take.**

**"Jarod, I think it will be safer if we stay together." Sydney protested while Ethan nodded his agreement. **

**"But it will take us longer to locate Parker and the others, and we don't have much time." Jarod argued back. "Lyle and Willy might be heading this way. Time is not a luxury at the moment."**

**"I don't like this." Sydney frowned.**

**"We will meet back here in 5 minutes if we don't find them. Now go." Jarod ordered while trying to remain calm.**

**Before going their separate ways, Sydney grabbed Jarod's arm and looked at him with concern, "Please be careful son."**

**Jarod smiled back at Sydney and said, "I will. You be careful too. I'll see you soon." Jarod then took off running down a long hall toward the Nursery before Sydney was able to reply.**

**Sydney looked at Jarod's disappearing silhouette down the shadowy hall as his mind was swarmed with turbulent thoughts. **_This idea didn't feel right. There was so much that he wanted to tell Jarod, and he felt he was running out of time. He had a lifetime of suppressed emotions and secrets that he had kept from him. Would he have the chance to tell him before it was too late? The fear he felt for Jarod cut deep into his soul. Once again he had failed to stop him from putting himself in danger. Would this be the last time he saw Jarod? Sydney reprimanded himself for having these thoughts. He had to think positively. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Jarod, Parker and the others. These young people were his family and he would do anything to protect them, even if it meant giving his life._

**As Jarod turned the corner that lead to the Nursery, he skidded to a complete stop surprised at the sight before him. In the distance, he saw two men and a woman exiting the Nursery and moving toward the elevators. It was Parker, Angelo and Broots holding a small boy in his arms. Jarod sighed with relief and called to them.**

**"Parker wait."**

**Even in the middle of all the commotion from the alarms and flashing lights, Parker felt Jarod's presence before she heard his voice. Immediately, Parker turned around and ran towards Jarod. With tears glistening in her eyes, Parker wrapped her arms around Jarod's waist as if holding on for dear life. She leaned her face against his chest and allowed her emotions to take over. **

**"Jarod, I've missed you so much." Parker said as a sob tore from her throat. "I can't believe that you're here."**

**Jarod grasped her chin between his fingers tenderly and lifted her face to place a soft kiss on her lips before saying, "I've missed you too. I was going crazy without you."**

**They both hugged each other for a few moments forgetting about the chaos around them. Then suddenly, Parker pushed Jarod away and frowned, "And what the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy? You were supposed to wait for us at Sydney's."**

**"And let you have all the fun" Jarod replied with one of his famous grins, as he reached and touched her cheek with his fingertips. "Parker, you know I can't stay away from you for too long."**

**Parker just smiled back and hugged her husband once more. **

**Jarod looked toward the Nursery doors, where Broots was standing with the child and smiled at Parker, "So that's our son?" He smiled at the boy as he draped his arm around Parker's shoulder. "Is he alright?" Jarod could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he looked at his son.**

**Unable to control her emotions, Parker wiped the tears from her face as she looked toward her son in Broots' arm. "Yes, he is fine. Jarod he is so beautiful and very smart for his age." She glowed with pride. "I still can't believe it, we have a son."**

**Jarod then directed his attention back to Parker and placed a hand on her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me the last time we spoke?" **

**"I'm sorry Jarod, I wanted to but..." Jarod interrupted her explanation by kissing her once again. When they parted, he smiled at her and said, "You have made me the happiest man in the world Parker. I love you so much and always will."**

**Broots, who was standing at the entrance of the Nursery holding the little boy, looked at the couple, coughed and said nervously, "Hey guys, Ah...I hate to break the moment, b...but we better get out of here before the authorities arrive. Don't you think?"**

**Just as the words left Broots' mouth, two dark figures turned the corner at the end of the hall. Miss Parker felt the tension in Jarod's body even before she was aware of the approaching men. Alarmed with his reaction, she turned around and saw Lyle and Willy standing about fifteen feet away with their guns drawn. Angelo, who had remained hidden behind Broots and the little boy, immediately pulled a half frozen techie back into the safety of the Nursery, before they were detected by Lyle and Willy. **

**Jarod instinctively stood in front of Parker to shield her from Lyle and Willy. Without taking his eyes off the two men, Jarod slowly retrieved his gun from his belt in the back and moved a few inches towards the Nursery doors. He could feel the rage creeping up his body like a wild fire, but he needed to stay calm and think of a way out of this situation with Parker unharmed. He had to protect his family at all cost. **

**Lyle was enjoying the look of panic in the Pretender's face. Finally he was going to exterminate the Lab rat, but first he would take pleasure in hurting those who where so precious to him, his family.**

**"Well well, look what we got here." Lyle smiled maliciously at the Pretender and Parker as he barked loudly, "Willy, I think I've hit the Lotto." **

**"Yes you have, Mr. Lyle." Willy replied with a sinister smile. "Mr. Raines is going to be overjoyed."**

**Jarod glanced at Parker and gave her a reassuring smile. They didn't need words. They could read each other thoughts. They always have had that connection since they were children and now it was stronger because of their trust and love. Parker knew that Jarod was thinking of a way out and that gave her strength, but something was very wrong. Her mother's voice started to warn her, but the sirens and flashing lights made it impossible for her to understand the message. Nevertheless, her inner sense was suddenly assaulted with feelings of pain and despair, which made her shiver and frighten her to the core. ** _"No, no everything is going to be fine. Jarod and I will get out of these safely. Our children are depending on us. We cannot let them down now."_** Parker told herself repeatedly as she looked at Jarod standing firmly in front of her. **

**While hiding behind Jarod, Miss Parker slowly drew her gun from her holster and removed the safety. Parker grabbed Jarod's arm and squeezed it to let him know she was ready for anything. She was not going to let him battle these two bastards alone. She could feel all her suppressed anger coming to life. It was time to make Lyle pay for all the atrocities he had done to them and many others. **

**"Sis, I didn't know about this little alliance between you and the Lab rat." Lyle smirked. "You must tell me all about it later, after we put Jarod back where he belongs."**

**"LYLE, GO TO HELL!" Miss Parker shot him a venomous glare. "JAROD AND I ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU."**

**"Lyle let Miss Parker go. This is between you and me." Jarod said with spite.**

**"Well... you see Jarod, I can't do that. I have orders and they must be followed." Lyle smiled wickedly.**

**"Lyle, it's over. I told you this once. Nothing lasts forever." Jarod replied coldly.**

**Jarod could instantly see the effects those words had on Lyle. As the man's face became dark and he stared back at him with contemptuous hate. Jarod always known that this day would come. Lyle had destroyed too many lives. He had killed his brother in cold blood, had tried to kill his sister and now was responsible for his mother's death. He would not let him hurt anyone else. Lyle's reign of terror had to end here.**

****

**_Infirmary Wing_**

**Sydney and Ethan had been running through all the rooms in the Infirmary searching for Miss Parker and the others, but so far, they had come empty-handed. **

**The place was barren. All the medical staff had vanished and the only signs of life left behind were the patients in vegetated state, attached to the life support machines that prolonged their hellish existence. Sydney and Ethan looked at the scene before them in horror, but they could not help these poor souls now. They could only hope that the authorities would arrive at these lower levels and rescue the ones that had survived this nightmare. Right now, their main concern was to find Parker and the others and leave this place.**

**All of the sudden, Ethan stood petrified and gazed around the room with horror written all over his face. **

**"Ethan, what's wrong" Sydney asked alarmed.**

**"Something is very wrong." Ethan replied gasping for air. "My m...mother's voice. Ah...I have never heart it this...strong. Is...like...she is screaming to...me to...stop something horrible that is about to happen." Ethan looked at Sydney trembling as the message became clearer. "OH MY GOD, NO! JAROD AND PARKER! THEY ARE GOING..."**

**Sydney grabbed the stunned young man by the arm and dragged him out of the Infirmary before he could finish the thought. "HURRY ETHAN, WE MUST FIND THEM NOW!"**

**Sydney and Ethan rushed down the hall that lead back to the Nursery. Sydney checked his weapon as he ran behind Ethan and prayed that they would reach Jarod and Parker in time to stop what had terrified Ethan in his vision. His aching muscles protested with every step and his heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was going to explode, but the fear and the adrenalin rushing through his veins pushed him forward faster. Even though, his mind ignored the screams of his tired muscles, it could not block out the freighting thoughts. ** _ If anything happens to Jarod or Parker, he would never forgive himself. A lifetime ago, he had promised Catherine that he would always protect them. She had made the ultimate sacrifice for the children and he was not going to let her down. _

**As they were about to reach the last corridor that would take them back to the Nursery, both Ethan and Sydney stopped abruptly as the elevator door opened in front of them and they came face to face with a very agitated sweeper with his gun drawn.**

**"What the hell are you doing here doctor?" Asked Sam very confused.**

**"Oh my God Sam, Am I glad to see you." Sydney said while gasping for air.**

**"Doctor you still have not answered my question. What are you doing here?" Sam looked at Sydney's companion with suspicion, "And who is this guy with you?"**

**"Sam please listen carefully, Miss Parker is in trouble." Sydney pleaded, "We were on our way to help them." The old man took in a deep breath before continuing. "This is Ethan, Miss Parker's brother."**

**"You said help them. Who else is here with Miss Parker?" Sam shot them a wary glance.**

**"Sam we don't have much time. Miss Parker came here to rescue her son with Jarod and Broots." **

**"JAROD?" Sam exclaimed, "What is Jarod doing here helping Miss Parker? She is supposed to catch him. They're rivals." **

**"Not anymore Sam." Sydney approached the confused sweeper and started at him boldly. "That little boy in the Nursery, Baby Parker, is their son and they are here to rescue him."**

**"What? But...but we have orders to shoot Jarod and you on sight." Sam said stunned.**

**"Who gave those orders?" Sydney asked with anger in his voice.**

**"Raines" **

**"That bastard." Sydney replied with disgust. "So Sam what are you going to do? Are you going to help us or kill us all?"**

**"Doctor I was not planning to shoot you, but Jarod is a different story." Sam tried to explain.**

**"Well Sam, if you are planning to kill Jarod then you will have to kill Miss Parker as well, because if you hurt Jarod, you are as good as dead."**

**Sam looked at Sydney and Ethan carefully while he absorbed the information he had just learned. Then he lowered his weapon and said, "I would never hurt Miss Parker doctor...or the people she cares about." **

**"Thank you Sam" Sydney patted the large man's back. "I knew we could count on you to help us. Now we better hurry and find them, because Ethan sensed that they were in trouble."**

**"Yes, they might already be." Sam swallowed hard. "Mr. Lyle and Willy were headed towards the Nursery the last time I saw them." **

**"OH NO! LETS GO, WE MUST HURRY!" Sydney cried out in panic.**

**Instantly, the three men started the race back to the Nursery. They could only hope that they would reach Miss Parker and Jarod in time to stop a tragedy. **

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny**

**By: Gemini-M**

**Chapter 7**

**_"No Love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever." Francois Muriac_**

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

_**Author's Note: **A warning, this chapter contains a major character death and lots of angst. Please, please don't hate me if I make you cry. I'm going to need more Kleenex myself. Well, I hope you all have enjoyed my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Again, my Thanks to mfkngst, ICD, suspensewriter, Crazyrussiangal, and zeilfanaat for your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone else. Also a million thanks to Jaccione for all her help. An unknown author wrote the second quote in this story. _

**_Inside the Nursery_**

**Broots held the little boy close to him and tried to remain as calm as possible for the child's sake, but his heart was racing and his mouth was so dry he could hardly speak. **

**"A...Angelo, wh...What are we going to...do?" Broots whispered. **

**The little boy looked with curiosity at the nervous man holding him and asked, "Where are my mom and dad?"**

**Broots looked at Angelo with panic and when Angelo did not reply, he finally met the little boy's eyes and smile slightly. "Ah...ah...your mommy and daddy will be back real soon." Broots murmured softly. "They have to talk to some men outside, so we have to be very quiet. Do you think you can do that?"**

**The little boy nodded at Broots and then looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you scared?" **

**Broots looked at the boy with wide-eye shock. This kid was way too smart to be fooled. How was he going to explain the reason why he was shaking like a leaf? "Oh... I'm not scared; I'm...ah...just a little cold." Broots replied smiling. **

**"No you're not cold, you're scared. I can feel it." The little boy looked at Broots straight in the eyes with defiance. "Why did you lie?"**

**Broots froze at the child's question, and for an instant, he could have sworn that he was looking into Jarod's eyes. This little boy was very special and obviously had inherited both parents' gifts. No wonder the Centre had kept him a secret all this time. **

**Before Broots was able to answer the boy's question, Angelo approached and said with a big grin, "Adam wants to play game?"**

**Adam immediately forgot about his interrogation and jumped to Angelo's arms. While playing with Angelo's red locks he giggled happily, "I like games."**

**Angelo put Adam on the floor next to the air vents and signaled Broots to approach. "Adam, we play hide and seek OK?" Angelo looked at Broots and winked "You go hide with Broots and I seek."**

**The little boy nodded his agreement with delight as he started to jump around. "Can Mommy and Daddy play with us too?"**

** Broots looked at Adam while putting a finger to his lips. "Sshh...sshh, we have to be very quiet OK?" As he tried to contain the tears that were threatening to fall he continued, "I'm sure that you Mom and Dad would love to play with us later, but now we will play with Angelo." **

_As Broots looked at the little boy's face, he dreaded to think about what was happening a few feet away, outside those doors. The two people he considered his best friends could possibly lose their lives in order to protect their child. He could not let them down. He owed them so much. Jarod had saved his life and had helped him get his little girl back. He would never be able to repay him for that. On the other hand, Miss Parker had been there for him and his daughter whenever they needed her. He admired and feared her at the same time, but she was a true friend. He always would have a special place in his heart for this outstanding woman._

**"OK, lets go hide!" Adam said smiling happily, as he raised his arms up to Broots.**

**Broots** **was suddenly pulled from his thoughts with the child's enthusiastic call. He gave Adam a big smile and scooped him up in his arms, while the little boy giggled with joy. "OK Adam lets go find ourselves a good hiding place."**

**Angelo removed the vent cover and allowed Broots to place the little boy in the opening before he tapped Broots on the shoulder. When Broots turned around, Angelo gave the nervous techie an unexpected hug. "Broots, good friend." Angelo looked at Broots with confidence. "Take care of Adam. Find way out."**

**"Angelo, what if I get lost?"**

**"Broots smart, find way out." **

**"Angelo, what about Jarod and Miss Parker?" Broots asked with concern for his friends.**

**"Angelo help Jarod and sister. You go and keep boy safe." Angelo replied as he pushed Broots towards the opening. "Must go now."**

**While Angelo covered the vent, Broots whispered, "Good luck Angelo, and be careful."**

**Adam waved goodbye to his funny little friend with the wild hair. Angelo smiled sadly and waved back while he covered his eyes and started to count for his pretend game with the little boy. **

** As soon as Broots and the boy were out of sight, Angelo ran across the room and checked on his friends on the other side of the door. Nothing had changed. It was up to him to help them. Frantically, Angelo looked around the room for something he could use as a distraction and finally his eyes fell upon an object. Once he was armed with his weapon, he stood by the door waiting for the right moment to make his move. As he waited, Angelo closed his eyes and found himself reminiscing. ** _He recalled meeting Jarod and Miss Parker for the first time. "His name is Angelo, he doesn't talk much." He remembered, Miss Parker giving him his first box of Cracker Jacks with the toy surprise he loved so much. The three of them had become best friends and had learned to survive. Now they were more than friends, they were like brothers. Jarod had kept in contact even after his escape, and now his sister had learned to trust them. Finally, she was also free from the evil that ruled this hidden world. This would be their final battle together, and they had to win. His friend and sister had found the boy and the boy needed his mom and dad. Angelo kept telling himself, they have to be alright for the boy. _

**Angelo could feel the anger burning inside his veins like never before. He would not let anyone hurt his friend and sister. They were his only family and he would fight for them to the very end. **

__

**_The hall outside the Nursery_**

**Lyle and Willy stood their ground and continued to point their weapons at Jarod and Miss Parker. Lyle was confident that he had the advantage. Willy was an expert sharpshooter and Jarod would not risk getting Miss Parker killed. Nevertheless, Jarod was very clever and could be a very dangerous man when pushed to the limits of his sanity. **

**"Jarod, I suggest that you come peacefully and nothing will happen to Miss Parker." Lyle smiled in a mocking manner. "Our father does not want to see Miss Parker hurt. **

**"THAT BASTARD IS NOT MY FATHER" Parker replied coldly. **

**"Well, according to the DNA tests, he is your FATHER." Lyle smiled wickedly.**

**"Those results were tampered with and I have the evidence." Jarod stated calmly. **

**Jarod's remark infuriated Lyle. How had Jarod learned about the false DNA results given to Miss Parker's colleagues? His father was right, Jarod had become a nuisance and he was more trouble than what he was worth. His usefulness as a Pretender had ended. Now it was time for the new generation of Pretenders to take over. **

** Parker gasped. "Jarod, why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I just recently obtained data from Angelo that confirmed my suspicions." Jarod whispered without taking his eyes from his adversaries. "But you already know who it is."**

**"What?" Parker said surprised.**

**"ENOUGH TALKING" Lyle shouted angrily. "Parker, I guess it's up to you to make the choice. Come with us and live or stay with the Lab rat and die."**

**Jarod met Parker's eyes and glanced towards the Nursery doors a few feet behind them.**

**Miss Parker immediately understood Jarod's plan. He was going to cover her, while she made a run back to the Nursery. Panic flowed through her entire being. Jarod was willing to die to save her. No, she was not going to allow this to happen. There had to be another way out.**

**"No, I'm not leaving you alone." Parker whispered as she squeezed Jarod's arm, letting him know that she was standing by his side no matter what.**

**"Parker, please." Jarod begged almost inaudibly. "It's the only way." **

**"I'm not going anywhere without you." Parker stated firmly.**

**Unexpectedly, the doors to the Nursery flew open and a white cold cloud filled the corridor, as Angelo charged screaming at Lyle with the fire extinguisher. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as their panic and instinct for survival assaulted every nerve in their body. **

**Angelo's abrupt attack caught Lyle and Willy by surprise, but Jarod took the opportunity to push Parker towards the safety of the Nursery, while the bullets flew all around them. Angelo tried to wrestle the gun away from Lyle, but the taller man overpowered the empath and shot him. **

**At the sound of the gun firing, Jarod turned around just as his friend crumbled to the ground. **

**"NOOOOOO!" Jarod yelled.**

**Jarod stopped for an instant as panic rushed through him. He wanted to go help Angelo, but he had to get Parker to safety first. He prayed that his friend would be alright. He had to be. Angelo was more than a friend, he was like a brother. He would be damned if he allowed The Centre to take his life now that they were so close to their freedom. As the adrenalin and fury burned through his veins, Jarod fired his weapon repeatedly towards the smoke before running back to cover Miss Parker. **

**Just a few feet away from the Nursery doors, Miss Parker heard a sharp explosive sound, and she felt a burning sensation as the bullet tore through the flesh in her shoulder. She didn't feel much pain but the force of the impact threw her against the wall. As her body slid to the floor, leaving a trail of blood, she returned fired against Willy, hitting the dark man in the chest. **

**Willy dropped his gun and crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Lying on the floor motionless, he stared at Parker with a wide-eyed shock as his life slipped away. **

**Jarod was a few feet away firing at Lyle, when Parker went down. Lyle had managed to hide behind the corner at the end of the hall, but Jarod and Parker were still out in the open. Jarod ran to help Parker, but before he could reach her, Lyle fired upon him and struck him in the leg. Jarod crashed to the floor in agony as the bullet pierced the flesh in his leg.**

**"JAROD!" Parker screamed.**

**Holding onto his wounded leg, he pushed himself against the wall and shouted desperately, "PARKER GET TO THE NURSERY NOW!" Trembling, Jarod fired a few more rounds in Lyle's direction and reloaded his weapon. **

**Parker's heart was racing and she could feel her lungs constrict. She looked at Jarod with fear and concern while the tears blurred her vision. He was still shooting at Lyle, but she could see that he was hurt badly. She had to do something and fast. This was a fight for their survival. Parker blinked back the tears and rushed over to help Jarod. **

**"PARKER GO." Jarod cried out in pain. "YOU NEED TO GET OUT NOW."**

**Parker kneeled down and pulled Jarod by his jacket, "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND, SO SHUT UP AND GET UP."**

**Quickly Miss Parker maneuvered herself like a crutch under one of Jarod's arm and pulled him to his feet. Jarod was losing a lot of blood and his face was pale and clammy. This was a bad sign he was going into shock. She wanted to stop the bleeding, but first they had to reach the safety of the Nursery. **

**With all her strength, and ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder, Miss Parker started to drag Jarod back to the Nursery, "Hold on Jarod, we're almost there." **

**"Parker, what...are you...doing?" Jarod cried out in pain.**

**"I'M SAVING YOUR BUTT GENIUS." She said firmly. "WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE ALIVE ,AND DON'T ARGUE WITH ME."**

**"Parker...I can't go on." Jarod grimaced with every step. "Please get yourself to the Nursery. Think about the baby." **

**"JAROD, WE STARTED THIS TOGETHER AND WE ARE GOING TO FINISH IT TOGETHER." She shouted, as she gazed at him with concern. "NOW KEEP MOVING."**

**At last, they had reached the Nursery doors, but completely focused on getting Jarod and herself inside, Miss Parker had ignored the dark figure approaching them. When she looked up, Lyle was standing less than ten feet away, pointing his gun with a fierce look in his eyes. He was also wounded in the arm, and like a wild animal, that made him more dangerous. She knew that Lyle was a very disturbed individual, but his hatred of Jarod had brought out his savage malicious nature. He was not following orders anymore. Lyle wanted revenge. She had stood up to him many times in the past and even threatened him, but this time she was truly afraid. This monster was out for blood and nothing could stop him now.**

**"YES, YOU'RE GOING TO FINISH TOGETHER, BUT DEAD." Lyle growled enraged.**

**"Lyle, let Parker go." Jarod paused to catch his breath. "It's me you want."**

**"Jarod, No!" Parker begged.**

**"Too late Lab rat" Lyle smiled. "I have changed the rules. I have given new termination orders." **

**Parker felt a cold chill run down her spine as she heard the viciousness in his words. Lyle was a psychopath and he was determined to kill them both. She held Jarod tighter and prayed to a God she had seldom reached for, but now needed desperately. **

**"Lyle it's over." Jarod paused and blinked to clear his vision. "The Centre is finished. Your only way out is to surrender."**

**"Well, you see Jarod, I'm not you. I am not going to allow them to lock me up for the rest of my life. Therefore, there is only one way out for me. I'll escape or I'll die."**

**Jarod knew there was no reasoning with this lunatic. Lyle had made up his mind to kill them both. He had to take him down swiftly or Parker was going to die as well. He only prayed that he had enough strength left in him to carry this out and save Parker. Jarod stared coldly into Lyle's eyes and tightened his grip around his gun. **

**"I'm sorry Parker." Jarod whispered almost inaudibly.**

**Before Parker could react to his words, Jarod released himself from her hold and pushed her through the Nursery doors. **

**Before he could turn back to face Lyle's attack, he heard the gun explode and instantly felt a cold numbing sensation on his back. Jarod gasped in pain and collapsed. **

**From inside the Nursery, Parker watched helplessly as Jarod crashed to the ground. **

**"JAROD, NOOOOOO!" Parker screamed.**

**Lyle continued his advance to finish the downed man without mercy. When he was about to reach Jarod's motionless body, a second and third shot was heard echoing through the hall. Lyle's body was thrown violently against the wall as blood gushed from two bullet holes in his chest. **

**"OH MY GOD NO!" Sydney screamed in horror as he dropped his weapon and ran to Jarod's side followed by Sam.**

**"JAROD!" Ethan gasped and stood frozen at the end of the hall.**

**Before they reached Jarod, Miss Parker ran out of the Nursery and knelt at his side. She pulled Jarod into her lap and held him protectively as the tears streamed down her face. **

**"JAROD, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Parker cried desperately while trying to apply pressure on the wounds. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME."**

**"JAROD, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT." Parker demanded. "YOU HEAR ME."**

**Sydney knelt next to Parker and quickly applied a tourniquet with his belt on Jarod's leg to stop the bleeding. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. They were tears of pain and anger. Why did this have to happen now? Jarod and Parker didn't deserve this. They have suffered so much all their lives. Why was fate so cruel to them? Sydney asked himself. **

**"Jarod hold on Please." Sydney begged while holding Jarod's hand. "You're going to be alright."**

**Slowly, Jarod opened his eyes and smiled. "Not this time Sydney."**

**"SAM GET HELP." Parker screamed.**

**Jarod looked at Parker with concern and reached for her face. "Are you...alright?"**

**"I'm fine Jarod. Please hold on. Help is coming." She begged as the tears kept falling onto his face. **

**"Is our son alright?" Jarod asked with painful breaths.**

**"Yes...yes, Angelo and Broots must have gotten him out, because he was not in the Nursery." Parker replied.**

**Ethan slowly approached as if in a trance. He stood by Parker with tears in his eyes as he looked upon his fallen brother. "Jarod, why didn't you listen to me?" A sob tore from his throat. "I...I tried to warn you."**

**"It's not...your fault Ethan." Jarod grimace as he tried to move. "It was my...destiny."**

**Suddenly, Jarod looked at their faces and became agitated, "Where's Angelo?"**

**"I don't know." Parker looked around.**

**"Lyle shot him...end of the hall." Jarod said with difficulty.**

**"OH MY GOD!" Parker gasped. "ETHAN PLEASE GO CHECK, HURRY."**

**Ethan took off running towards the end of the hall, while Sydney stayed by her side. Miss Parker squeezed Jarod's hand and said, "Don't worry Jarod, Ethan will find him." Parker gave him a reassuring smile. "You know Angelo, he is always disappearing."**

**Jarod closed his eyes again as his breathing became more difficult. "Parker...I don't have much...time." **

**"Jarod please don't do this to me." She caressed his face leaving red streaks where her blood-covered hands had touched. There was so much blood. She desperately tried to clean his face while sobbing uncontrollably. **

**"Jarod, I can't do this by myself." Parker cried.**

**"Parker...you're not alone." Jarod said in barely a whisper. "You have our children...and Angelo...Broots...and Sydney.**

**"Jarod I will always look after Parker and the children, like I did with both of you." Sydney promised, as the tears threatened to fall. "Please don't talk like this. You're going to be fine."**

**Jarod just looked at Sydney and smiled. **

**"Jarod, I'm sorry for not being truthful with you." Sydney wiped at the tears he did not care to control any longer. "I have always loved you as a son." His throat tightened and he felt he couldn't breathe. "Jarod, could you please forgive me?"**

**Jarod's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his mentor. "Sydney...I forgave you...a long time ago." He paused for a moment. "I've always loved you like...a father."**

**"Thank you my son." Sydney replied quietly as he placed a kiss on Jarod's forehead. **

**Miss Parker and Sydney smiled tightly with relieve when they saw Ethan and Angelo approaching. "See, I told you, Angelo is alright." Parker exclaimed with joy.**

**Sydney stood up and walked up to the empath. "Angelo, are you alright?"**

**Angelo looked at Sydney with deep sadness and simply nodded. **

**"He only had a flesh wound on his side. Ethan replied. "He'll be fine." **

**Slowly, Angelo walked over to the Pretender and knelt next to him. Pacing a hand over Jarod's heart, he looked at his friend with sadness and guilt. "Friend hurt bad." Angelo said as he broke down and started to cry.**

**Jarod looked up to Angelo with tears in his eyes. "It's OK. Angelo."**

**"No, not OK." The empath cried out. "Angelo fail friend."**

**"No Angelo...You helped me...YOU SAVED MY SON." Jarod said forcefully.**

**"Angelo...please take...good care of...Parker and Adam." Jarod said trembling. "You're...my...best friend and...I trust you."**

**Angelo just nodded as the tears continued to flow uncontrollably. **

**All of the sudden the alarms died out and a deadly silence fell upon the corridor. The flashing lights ceased to assault them and were replaced with a blinding fluorescent glow. As their eyes adjusted to the brightness, the terror before them became more vivid. At the end of the hall laid Willy's body in a puddle of blood, and a few feet from the Nursery's entrance, Lyle's body sat leaning against a red stained wall, with death in his eyes. It looked like a scene from a splatter film. Ethan and Sydney gasped in horror as they saw all the blood around Jarod's body. Realization hit them like ice water. Jarod was dying and they could do nothing to save him. Life had come full circle. The place that had stolen Jarod's life over thirty years ago had finally claimed it back in the cruelest way, but this time his sacrifice had served a higher purpose. Jarod had saved his family and friends and finally abolished the evil legacy that was The Centre. **

**"Sydney, please hurry." Parker's desperate cries brought Sydney and Ethan back to reality. Sydney and Ethan rushed to Jarod's side and stood in silence waiting for the unavoidable. **

**Jarod's breathing had become more irregular, but he had calmed down now. Jarod opened his eyes again and smiled at Parker. **

**"Parker... promise me...you'll be happy. For me...and for...our children." Jarod pleaded in a weak and shaky voice. **

**"No Jarod. I can't. You can't leave me now." She chocked on her words. "We need you." Parker cried as she stroked his stubble covered cheeks.**

** Jarod raised his trembling hand and placed it over Parker's heart. "Parker, I'll always be with you here."**

**Holding his hand against her chest, Parker leant down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Jarod and you'll always be in my heart. No matter where I go."**

**"I love you...." Jarod whispered her name as a peaceful smile appeared on his lips and he took his last breath. **

**Parker placed another kiss on Jarod's lips, laid her head over his chest and wept for the death of her love, while the others cried silently next to her, sharing her pain. **

****

**_Sacred Heart Memorial Park  
Dry River, Arizona._**

**_Two weeks later._**

** Losing Jarod had been a devastating blow for Parker and she felt like she would never recover from this pain. She felt empty and lost. All their plans to share a life together and form a family had been crushed again by The Centre. If it was not for Adam and the child she was expecting, she would have just lost her will to live. Now the Centre was finally gone, but at what price? Would she be able to complete her mother's plan alone and turn that evil into something good without Jarod? She had to. She owed it to him, for his love and final sacrifice.**

** The first two weeks had been a living nightmare. The authorities arrested Parker, Sydney and the others found on SL-20 until they were cleared of all charges. Fortunately, Jarod had left detailed records of all the people involved in revealing the Centre's atrocities. Furthermore, Jarod had deleted all their names from The Centre's archives, only leaving the records that would transfer the Centre's power to Miss Parker. Luckily, she was the last Parker survivor, since Raines had put a bullet in his brain when he found himself cornered by the authority. The old ghoul had chosen death like the scorpion surrounded by the fire. **

** After this ordeal, Parker had to be hospitalized for her injuries and for the safety of her unborn child. All these complications prevented her from being present when Jarod was laid to rest. How could she ever forgive herself? She wanted to be there for him, as he always had been there for her, but in this final moment she had failed him. Now she could only pray that he finally had found in death the peace and freedom that was denied to him all his life. **

**Now it was her turn to say goodbye, and she prayed that she would have the strength to walk the few steps up the small hill where Jarod laid next to his mother and brother. **

**For a moment, Miss Parker stood and watched the peaceful view. It was a beautiful spring morning without a cloud in the sky. The grass was still moist with dew, but the warm rays of the rising sun made a promise of another bright day. She wanted to come at sunrise because this was Jarod's favorite time of day. He always loved to watch the sunrise and to feel its warmth on his face. He used to say that it made him feel free and it was like the start of a new life.**

**Adam's happy giggles, while playing with Angelo, brought Parker out of her reverie. She looked at her son and smiled. He was so innocent and happy, and every time she looked at him, she could see Jarod in his eyes. The father he never met but now seemed to communicate through him with every question and gesture. Deep in her heart, she knew that Jarod was still with them and would always be. **

**Parker looked at Sydney who waited by the car and smiled. Sydney had insisted on coming with her for support and Angelo would not leave Adam's side, always protecting him, as he had promised Jarod. **

**Slowly Parker started to walk up the hill towards the huge willow tree that gave shade to the three tombstones. Before taking the final steps to his grave, Parker stopped and took a deep breath. **

**Slowly, Parker walked up to Jarod's grave. The closer she got, the more her body was overwrought with emotions. Unable to stand any longer, she collapsed to her knees and just wept. She cried for him and his children and herself. Why did life have to be so cruel to them? Now that they had finally found happiness, it was ripped away so brutally. Life was so unfair. How could she survive on her own now? **

** Finally, when she thought she would not have any more tears to shed, she looked up, and stared in a daze at the stone that marked his resting place. It was a beautiful black marble stone with delicate carvings, detailing his name, the period of his life and a short poem. Startled, Miss Parker turned around at the sound of Adam's voice reading the writings on the tombstone, **_"Jarod Russell; Date of Birth: June 15th, l959; Date of Death: May 17th, 2004."_** Adam paused for a moment and said, "Jarod was forty-four." Then he continued, **_"I would give up everything for one moment with you; for one moment is better than a lifetime of never knowing you."_

**Adam looked at his mom inquisitively and then gently wiped the tears from her face, "Mommy why are you so sad?"**

**"I miss him baby. He was my best friend since we were children and I loved him very much. Do you understand?" Parker explained with sadness in her voice. **

**"Yes Mommy, but he doesn't want to see you cry."**

**"What?" Parker said startled.**

**"He says he wants you to be happy." Adam explained very calmly. **

**"When? How do you know this?" Parker's voice trembled as she asked her son.**

**"He told me. I can hear his voice." Adam smiled. **

**"OH MY GOD!" Parker's hand flew to her mouth to stop her cry of shock and the new tears that were brought up by this revelation. She knew that her son was special, but she never imagine that at his age he already could use his inner sense. No wonder the Centre had kept him a secret since his birth. She thanked God that they had found him and rescued him from that hell. She didn't want to think what would of happened if they never had known about his existence. The thought alone made her shiver.**

**"Mommy, are you alright?" Adam asked concerned.**

**"Yes baby, I'm fine. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you." She smiled at her son lovingly. "Your Daddy and I are so proud of you. I only wish you had known him."**

**Adam just looked at his mom and smiled mischievously. **

**For an instant, Parker saw that sparkle in his eyes, and she could have sworn that she was looking at Jarod in her son's eyes. That vision gave her new strength. She was not alone. Through her children, Jarod would be with her always, as he had promised just before he died. **

**Miss Parker reached into her pocket and pulled out an ultra-sound picture of her unborn child. She gathered Adam in her arms and said, "See, this is your new baby brother. He will be here in about six months."**

**"WOW! Really? I'm going to have a little brother?" Adam said overjoyed. **

**"Yes baby you are going to be a big brother." Parker smiled at her son as the tears made trails down her face. **

**Parker looked towards Jarod's grave and wiped the tears from her face. She placed the picture next to the stone and said, "Jarod this is your new son and he will be named after you." **

**"Mommy, can I give Daddy a gift also?" Adam asked with anticipation.**

**"Sure baby. I think your Dad would love that."**

**Adam stood up from his mother's lap and reached into his pocket. He opened his hand and showed Parker the gift he had for his father. "I found it in your bedroom at home." Adam looked at his mom with doubt. "Do you think he will like it?"**

**When Parker saw the item, she broke into laughter, as the tears ran down her face. It was the Bugs Bunny Pez dispenser that Jarod had left for her during one of his surprise visits. Parker looked at her son and said with a mix of happiness and sadness, "Your father loved those candies. He had a whole collection of them. I think it's a wonderful gift."**

**Adam placed his gift next to the ultra-sound picture and then hugged his mom. "I love you Mommy." Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and blurted with excitement, "I'm going to tell Uncle Angelo and Grandpa Sydney about my new baby brother." Before Parker was able to reply, he was gone running down the hill. Parker looked at her little boy and smiled. He was just like Jarod. **

**When Parker looked back at Jarod's grave, a cool breeze caressed her face. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Jarod's tender touch. As she sat there reminiscing about their short time together, she heard Jarod's deep calming voice, **_"Parker I'm sure of one thing. Love transcends death, that the people we Love touch our lives even after they're gone." _

**Parker opened her eyes and smiled with sadness, "You're right Jarod. You will always touch our lives." Then she kissed her fingertips and delicately traced each letter of Jarod's name as she vowed to him, "Jarod, you'll always be a part of my life and I'm counting on you to guide me and our children. I promise you, that the new Centre will rise and we will make you proud." **

**Slowly she rose and said, "The next time I'll bring our new son. I love you Jarod." As her last gesture before leaving, Parker placed a white rose on each of the tombstones and walked away.**

**As she was walking down the hill, Adam came running and held her hand. When Parker smiled down at her son, he was looking behind them and waving at someone. With curiosity, Parker stopped and faced her son. "Who are you waving at baby?"**

**Adam bit his bottom lip nervously before he met his mother's eyes and smiled, "I was waving at Daddy. He's by that big tree on top of the hill."**

**Parker gasped as she turned around and looked in the direction her son was pointing, but she could not see Jarod. She knelt in front of her son and asked with a feeling of puzzlement and awe. "Baby, how do you know he was your Daddy? She looked towards the hill again wanting to see so badly, what her son had seen. "Is he still there?"**

**"No, he's gone now." Adam said with disappointment. "I know it's Daddy, because he looked just like the picture Grandpa Sydney has in his den." Adam explained.**

**Parker laughed and hugged her son. "You are so lucky baby. Adam, always cherish this gift you have, and the next time you see Daddy or talk to him, tell him that we love him very much and miss him."**

**"OK Mommy." **

**Parker hugged her son once more and then started walking down the hill holding his hand. Saying goodbye to Jarod had been the hardest thing she had ever done, but it had also given her a new sense of confidence and emotional strength. She was not alone. She had her children, her family and friends. It was going to be hard at first, but with their love and support, she was going to survive. Most important of all, she knew that Jarod's love would always guide them like a beacon. Their forbidden friendship had helped them survive all those years of pain and darkness at The Centre. Now they were facing another trial, but Parker felt deep in her heart that she would surpass this test because not even death could sever their bond or love.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny**

**By: Gemini-M**

**Chapter 8 **

**Epilog**

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

_**Author's Note: **I hope everyone enjoyed my story, as much as I have writing it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support to: suspensewriter, mfkngst, crazyrussiangal, ICD, Sango2, Brandy, leochick, Zeilfanaat, michelle, and everyone else who read it, but was too shy to leave a review. And again, a million thanks to my Beta reader, Jaccione for all her help. You were a life-saver. _

_Mercy_

**_Twenty years in the future._**

**The tall-distinguished woman walked down the hall in her usual hurried pace. Her attire was elegant, yet businesslike. Her apparel consisted of a burgundy suit with a matching floral scarf, and her long dark hair with a few silver strands was tied back in a ponytail. On several occasions, she had tried to cut her hair and change the style, but her sons had strongly objected, which sadly reminded her how much they resembled their father. Her style had softened with her years and she no longer wore the three inch towering stiletto heels that always announced her approach and terrified more than a few. There had been many changes over the years and even though she still had the gift to intimidate others, she had earned the love and respect of all who worked at the new Centre. **

**At this late hour on a Friday evening, the halls were virtually empty, except for a few technicians and doctors that remained behind completing their never-ending studies, among them her two sons. She always enjoyed this time of the day to relax and catch up on her reading. She had acquired this habit from her old friend Sydney, after seeing him enjoy this ritual for so many years. Miss Parker entered her tranquil office removed her shoes and prepared herself a mint tea before she would lose herself in the latest mystery novel she had purchased a few days earlier. She lay on her office couch and stretched her aching and tense muscles before indulging herself to a few hours of peaceful reading. She started reading, but for some reason she just could not concentrate on the story and found herself drifting, away in thought. The anniversary of Jarod's death was on her mind. Twenty years had passed since that tragic day, but that dark event would remain vividly engraved in her memory forever. That day had changed all their lives, but with the love and support of her children and friends, she had survived, as Jarod had promised. Miss Parker's thoughts traveled back to all that had transpired since that day.**

**Soon after they were cleared of all charges, the Centre's power was transferred to her new family name, Parker-Russell, and Catherine's Plan was put into motion. **

**The first and most important step was to have the support and protection of the law enforcement agencies, before they terminated all the contracts made by the previous regime with the military and other obscure organizations. This alliance was quite a shock and disappointment to the Triumvirate, and they immediately tried to overthrown the New Centre, but the PTB's were faced with bigger problems. The Triumvirate itself was bewildered by its own internal investigations, after the authorities in Europe and Africa had mysteriously received extensive data on their unethical biological experiments and affiliations with terrorists and drug trafficking groups. Slowly the Triumvirate was dissolved and many of their leaders simply vanished.**

**Once they were free of all outside threats, they could now concentrate on the rebirth of the New Centre. All the sublevels were destroyed and sealed, and new structures above ground were built as needed. She had promised Jarod that no one would work in that underground world again. The shadowy depths of the Centre would cease to hide macabre secrets. Finally, the nightmares and painful memories of those sublevels were buried forever. At Miss Parker's request, the first medical research wing built was dedicated to Jarod. **

**The New Centre was finally on its way to benefit humanity, as it was originally intended to do many years ago. It now covered all areas behavioral studies from Autism to gifted children, and Biological research on Cancer, Aids, Diabetes and other ailments. The New Centre had the finest researchers and doctors in the country and already had made numerous breakthroughs in medicine and Psychological studies. **

**Both her sons, Adam and Jarod were doctors and they were in charge of the entire Centre's medical research. Like their father, they had** **surpassed all others in their field but never abused their power. Among the obvious gifts they had inherited from their parents, their personality was compassionate, strong and mischievous. They both had a bizarre sense of humor that on several occasions had nearly driven Parker to insanity if not for Sydney's interventions and counseling. Miss Parker laughed quietly as she remembered the many times that Adam and Jarod played tricks on Mr. Broots when they were teenagers like the time when they glued Mr. Broots to his keyboard with crazy glue. The poor man nearly lost his fingerprints in the process. Even though Mr. Broots was furious, he could never stay mad at the boys for too long. He loved them like his own.**

**Angelo, Broots and Sydney had been Parker's lifeline. They have been with her through thick and thin and they had given her the courage to go on. Angelo, her true brother, had remained at her side, protecting her and the boys, as he had promised Jarod. Soon after Jarod's death, Angelo had surrendered all the files and DSA discs he had hidden in his secret world in the vents. Among these files, they found the truth of her brother's identity. Even though, the records gave her the proof of their blood ties, she always knew deep in her heart that this sweet little man was her real brother. **

**Broots had continued working faithfully at her side and now he was the Director of the Computer department. He married one of the Centre's finest researchers and had two sons. His daughter, Debbie was a professor of Literature and now was living in California with her husband. It was difficult to be apart from his little girl, but Broots always made sure that Debbie and her husband would spend the holidays with his Centre family.**

**Her devoted bodyguard Sam continued to serve at her side. Her two sons adopted him as Uncle Sam. The bulky sweeper always had known that Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots had a soft spot in their heart for the fugitive pretender, and after all the horrors he had witnessed at the Centre, he really could not blame them. It was no surprise that towards the end of the battle, Sam had found himself secretly supporting them as well. As a token of her appreciation and friendship, Parker had appointed Sam as Chief of Security. **

**Sydney had finally retired after helping Parker in the reconstruction of the New Centre and raising her two sons. He had taken the duty to instruct both boys the same way he had taught their father, but Sydney had promised Parker that he would never train them as pretenders; even though, they were extremely gifted. Sydney had prepared both boys for their entrance to the best universities in the country, and by their early twenties, they both had graduated from medical school with numerous degrees. **

**Next, Parker was rewarded with the identity of her father. Parker remembered how Jarod had tried to direct her towards the truth once before, but she was blinded by the Centre's lies and refused to trust him. Ben Miller was ecstatic when Parker gave him the proof Jarod had left for them. Ben always hoped that Parker was his daughter, especially since Catherine had been the love of his life, but the fear of losing her as well had kept him from pursuing the truth. Although he wanted to be near his daughter and grandchildren, Ben refused to go near the Centre; the place that had killed the woman he loved and nearly destroyed his daughter. At first, Parker and the boys would spend the weekends at the Inn, but Ben's stubbornness was no mach against Parker's powers of persuasion, and soon she convinced him to visit them in Blue Cove.**

**Parker was not so successful with Ethan. Her half brother was still a mystery to her and he remained elusive. Deep feelings of guilt for his inability to stop Jarod's death still haunted him, and Jarod's presence around Parker and the boys was something he could not handle. Being apart from Ethan was painful, but somehow whenever she needed him, he would appear, help her and then vanish again. He was like another guardian angel in her life. **

**On the other hand, Jarod's family had become a constant in her life. The Russell family loved the children and they visit them every chance they had, but they still felt anger and sadness whenever they were close to the place that tore apart their family and took away Jarod's life. Besides Emily and Major Charles, the only person Parker had not seen in a long time was Gemini or Jareth, the new name he had chosen for himself. Soon after Jarod's death, Jareth moved away and started his studies at Harvard. He was studying Law, Business Management, Psychology and other areas of interest. Major Charles and Emily were very proud of Jareth. The young man was giving them the chance to see him grow and thrive; something they never had the chance to do with Jarod. **

** Five years after Jarod's death, tragedy hit the Russell family again. Major Charles died after a long battle with Cancer. Carrying out their father's last wishes, Emily and Jareth buried the Major next to his wife and sons. Symbolically, not wanting to be away from her family, Emily moved to Arizona with her husband, but Jareth refused to go with her. The Major's death had been a devastating blow for the young man. After Jareth's rescue from the Centre, Major Charles had been like his guiding light. The Major had cared for him, made him part of his family and helped him find his identity. Now with his father gone, he felt lost again, but he was not a child anymore and he needed to find his place in the world. He had the gift of great knowledge and it was up to him to put this gift to use to help others, as his brother had done before him. **

**Miss Parker smiled as she recalled the day the New Centre team recruited its final member. It had been a grueling day filled with meetings and deadlines and all she wanted to do was to get home and sleep. She was on the phone with Sydney, inviting him to spend the weekend with her and the boys at Ben's Inn, when she heard a soft knock on her office door. Miss Parker was standing facing her panoramic window as she spoke to her old friend on the phone. **

_"Come in." _**Miss Parker called casually without turning around. **

**When the man entered her office, something made the hairs on the back her neck stand-up straight. Her inner sense perceived a presence she had not felt in many years. Miss Parker looked at the reflection on the glass before her and gasped as a scream escaped her throat. Sending the phone to the ground with a crash, she turned hesitantly to face her visitor.**

_"OH MY GOD!" _**Parker stared in shock.**

_"Jarod?" _**She asked trembling as tears welled in her eyes.**

_"No, I'm Jarod's younger...brother, Jareth, but you know me as Gemini._** The young man answered timidly. **_"We met a long time ago."_

**Parker was still shaking as she made her way back to her desk, forgetting the conversation with Sydney. The man before her was in his mid-twenties and was a carbon copy of a young Jarod. **

_"I'm sorry, is just that you look so much like...." _

_"Jarod." _**He finished for her. **_"I know, and I'm sorry if I frightened you."_

_"No...It's OK...Please sit down." _**Parker waved at the younger man to approach.**

**Just as Jareth was taking his seat in front of Parker's desk, Sydney entered her office in a panic.**

_"Parker are you alright?"_** Sydney asked almost out of breath.**_ "What happened? I heard you scream something and then the line when dead."_

** Sydney was petrified as he saw the young man stand from his seat and turn to greet him. **

_"OH MY GOD!" _**Sydney exclaimed. **_"It can't be?"_

_"Is not Jarod." _**Parker stated sadly.**_ "I know Syd, I made the same mistake." _

_"Syd are you alright?" _**Parker rushed to the old man when she noticed his pallid face. **

_"Sir, are you alright?"_** Jareth asked with care in his voice.**

**Parker and Jareth helped Sydney to the nearest couch. All the while, Sydney could not take his eyes off the young man. He was young Jarod.**

_"I remember you." _** Jareth looked at Sydney** **thoughtfully,**_ "You came to visit me and you gave me some tests just before I was to be transferred to Africa, and just before my... father and Jarod rescued me." _**He was quiet for a moment and then added. **_"You helped Jarod in my rescue."_

_"Yes, I couldn't allow the Centre to steal another child's life." _**Sydney looked away in shame. **_"I wish I've done the same for Jarod."_

_"Sydney don't do this to yourself." _**Miss Parker scolded. **_"You know that was outside your control, besides if Jarod didn't have you, he would have never survived here or outside."_

**Sydney softly murmured his thanks to Parker, and then turned his attention to the young man that was staring at him with a concerned look on his face.**

_"We heard about Major Charles' death. I'm sorry." _** Sydney said placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.**

**The young man just nodded his thanks to the old man, and then directed his gaze back to Miss Parker. His eyes held her for a moment and then he stood from the couch.**_ "My father always taught me to follow my heart and to never give-up. At first, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do after I finished my studies, but something inside of me kept directing me to this place, to complete something that my brother started." _** Jareth gave the two people sitting on the couch a questionable glance. **_"Do you think I could be of any help here?"_

**Parker and Sydney exchanged a surprised look. **_"But, I thought you would never want to set foot here again." _ **Parker stated with a raised eyebrow.**_ "What does your family think about your decision?"_

_"Things have changed." _**Jareth reply sadly. **_ "My father is gone, Emily has moved away to Arizona and now...I have no one here. I thought that...maybe I could work with all of you to change this place, as my brother wanted._

**Parker stood from her place next to Sydney and approached Jareth with her hand extended. **_"I think that would be a great idea. Welcome to our team Jareth."_** Parker smiled as she shook his hand. **_"Now tell me Jareth, what can you do? What kind of degrees do you have?"_

**Immediately after Jareth explained in detail all his qualifications, Sydney took the young man by the arm and left Parker's office. He wanted to be the first to give Jareth a tour of the new facilities and introduce him to the Centre staff. Sydney was already talking about a study in which they could work together. Parker just smiled at the picture of Sydney bonding with the young man so quickly. It was unavoidable. Sydney's dream had come true. He had Jarod back, and she could almost sense the joy in the old man's heart. **

**_Present Time_**

**Miss Parker stood from the couch convinced that she would not get any reading done tonight. She walked over to the window and stood silently enjoying the cool breeze from the ocean as the light of the day faded and the first stars began to appear. The sound of the crashing waves on the shore called to her like voices.**

**The last twenty years had been a journey of discovery and survival for all of them. Both her sons had grown into two wonderful and caring individuals and now they were in charge of the Centre. She and Jarod changed the Parker Legacy and together they abolished the evil that had destroyed so many lives. Her mother's pleas to complete her plan invaded her mind and she could not stop the tears that came with it. They were finally free, but the price she was made to pay had left a wound in her heart that would never heal. She looked up to the darkening sky and softly whispered, **_"We did it Mom.__We__ completed your plan."_** Parker looked towards her desk and her eyes rested on Jarod's picture. **_"I miss you Jarod." _

**He always had been with her during the most difficult moments of her life and he never gave up on her, no matter how many times she pushed him away. **_"You were as stubborn as they come, Pez head."_** Miss Parker said to herself with a smile as she remembered the nickname.**

**Jarod had been correct. They were meant to be together and he had shown her the way to change the story, but the ending had been cruel and unfair. The Parker curse had done its final evil deed by taking away the person she loved the most, and she knew she would never find that kind of love again. **

**As she was engulfed in her loneliness, the words from Jarod's novel began to flow in her head, **_"She felt consumed by a great void, a dark and silent abyss as terrifying as the grand palace around her, but somewhere in the chilling blackness, she caught a glimpse of a light. She remember a time; the precocious little girl with the heart full of fire, a soul in flame by passion and a smile that could melt winter into spring, but the light was gone, the flame had died, her past was taken from her by the soldiers of the great palace. She would continue searching, hoping to rekindle the fire, until then, she will always be the saddest little Valentine."_

**Jarod had been her guiding light and her savior. The grand palace was gone and the dark and silent abyss that was her life was no more. Now her life was filled with family and friends that loved her, but most important of all, she had her two sons and in them, she would always have Jarod alive.**

_"Mom, are you alright?" _**Adam's voice startled Miss Parker.**

_I'm sorry Adam; I was distracted." _**Parker explained while wiping the tears from her cheeks.**_ "I'm fine son, just remembering."_

_"You miss him a lot, don't you?" _**Adam asked with sadness as he noticed his mother holding the picture of their father against her heart. **

_"Yes I do."_** Parker caressed her son's face gently. **_"I guess I just got a little emotional thinking about the anniversary coming up next week.__Don't worry, I'm fine." _

_"Remember, he wants you to be happy."_** Adam leaned over and gave his mom a soft kiss on the cheek. **

_"I am happy. I have you and your brother, Jarod. You both are my life." _** Parker smiled at her son as new tears appeared in her eyes. **_"I see your father in both of you everyday and that makes me the happiest and proudest mom in the world."_

**Adam draped his arm over her shoulder and placed another kiss on her forehead. **_"Have you talked to Grandpa Ben about the trip to Arizona next week?" _

_"Yes, I spoke to him last night and he said he would love to come with us." _**Parker sighed and then continued, **_"Sydney is the one who doesn't want to come. He keeps saying that he is too old and doesn't want to be a burden."_

_"Don't worry about Grandpa Sydney, I'll send Jareth to talk to him tonight." _**Adam smiled mischievously. **_"You know Grandpa can't say no to Jareth." _

_"Oh you are a sneaky child." _**Parker reprimanded him as her lips curved into a smile. **_"That's blackmail"_

_"I know." _**Adam replied with a chuckle. **

**Parker looked at Adam and shook her head smiling, **_ "You are just like your father, clever and sly." _

_"Where is your brother?" _**Parker asked while putting Jarod's picture back on her desk.**

_"Oh Jarod, he left already. He was going to take Elizabeth to dinner."_** Adam answered casually. **

_"Really, how long has your brother been seeing this girl?"_** Parker asked with a raised eyebrow. **

_"Well, they've been working together for over a year now, and I think they are getting PRETTY SERIOUS about each other." _**Adam had noticed the look of surprise on his mother's face and was trying hard not to laugh. **_"What's wrong Mom; don't you want to be a GRANDMA?"_

_"WHAT?" _**Parker almost choked on her words.**

_"Oh come on Mom, wouldn't you like to have some grandchildren to care for and have them call you GRANDMA?"_

_"ADAM." _**Parker warned in a very serious tone.**

_"Alright, alright; I was just kidding." _**Adam chuckled as he raised his hands in surrendering gesture. **_"I'll see you home in about an hour."_** He leaned forward, kissed his Mom on the cheek again and rushed out of the room giggling.**

**Parker was still laughing as she returned to her desk to gather her things. **_"Imagine me a grandmother." _**She looked at Jarod's picture and****said,**_ "You know something Jarod? I think being a grandmother is not so bad. If our grandkids are like those two, I will be the happiest and proudest grandma in the world. Jarod, we did OK. Our sons are very bright, happy, strong, and kind-hearted just like you."_

**Parker lifted Jarod's picture from her desk and gently traced the outline of his face with her fingertips. **_"I know__you are watching over us like you promised." _

**She closed her eyes and imagined she was caressing his face again. She missed him so much that it made her heart ache. Even though her life was finally tranquil and happy, the void that Jarod had left would never be filled. If she was given a wish today, she would ask to see him again in this world; although, she knew that she would be with him again someday. **_"I love you Jarod and you will always be with me, no matter where I go." _**Parker wiped the new tears from her face and placed the photo back on her desk. **

**As she turned around to leave, the figure standing at her door startle her. **

_"Oh my God! Jareth, you scared me half to death." _

**Parker tried to give him an angry look, but failed. She was very fond of Jareth and like Sydney she could never be mad at him. He was Jarod in the flesh, and his mannerisms and personality were so like Jarod's it was uncanny. She looked at him and smiled, **_"Hey, do you have any special plans for your 40th birthday next Friday?" _

_"Not really." _**He replied casually.**

_"Then we'll have dinner at my house with the whole family and I will not accept any excuses." _

_"OK Parker, you're the boss." _**He replied with his crooked smile.**

_"Oh by the way, did Adam talk to you about Sydney...." _ ** Parker began.**

_"Yes, and don't worry, Sydney will be there. I know he won't let me down." _**He finished for her.**

_"Thank you Jareth. I really appreciate you talking to Sydney." _**Parker spoke over her shoulder as she gathered her files and briefcase from her desk. **_"Jareth, I know I don't say this often enough, but I'm very happy that you came to work with us here. Your help has been a blessing for the boys and me and of course Sydney. He treasures your friendship immensely." _**Parker paused for a moment.**_ "We're all very lucky to have you with us."_

**When Parker turned around, Jareth was gone. **_ "Jareth?" _**She swiftly walked across the room to the door and looked outside, but the hall was deserted. **_"I can't believe this, here I am giving you a piece of my soul and you go and disappear on me!" _**Parker growled. **_"This little disappearing trick is definitely in the Russell genes." _

**Frustrated and somewhat annoyed, Parker grabbed her briefcase and headed for the elevator. All she wanted to do right now was to get home and relax. She would make a mental note to ask Jareth about his strange behavior the next time she saw him.**

**When Parker reached the main lobby, she saw Jareth entering the building and heading in her direction. Jareth looked at Parker and said very cheerfully,**_ "Hi Miss Parker, finally going home for the weekend?"_

**Parker stared at Jareth as if the man had grown a second****head.**_ "What?...When...did you cha...change your clothes?" _** Parker stuttered. **_"But...but...I just saw you a...a few minutes ago and...you were wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a leather jacket."_

**Frowning and very confused, Jareth said, **_"I didn't change my clothes. I have been out all day in meetings with lawyers and I just got back, but I can't wait to get out of this suit." _**He looked at Parker while pulling off his tie. **_"Are you alright Miss Parker?"_

**Parker gasped as she felt a warm sensation radiate through her body and she realized what had just happened. **_"That wasn't you...that was...I'll explain later." _**Parker said as she brought herself out of the shock and raced back to the elevators, yelling over her shoulder. **_"Have a great weekend Jareth."_

_"And I thought I was strange." _**Jareth said to himself as he watched Miss Parker push her way into the elevator pass a surprised group of Centre employees. **

**When the elevator reached her floor, Parker rushed out and dropped her briefcase on her receptionist's desk before entering her office once again. Her hands were shaking and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She slowly opened the door and switched the light on. Anxiously, her eyes scanned the whole room, but to her disappointment, it was empty. Everything looked the way she had left it. She walked to the window and looked out at the darkness beyond. Had she imagined the whole thing or did she really see him and talked to him? Parker closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair frustrated, and confused. **_"Definitely, when I get back from Arizona I'm taking a vacation." _

**When she** **walked pass her desk to exit her office, something on her desk caught her attention. Parker approached her desk in a daze, and when the item came into focus, she released a breath she was not aware she was holding. She laughed nervously as the tears began to flow again. There in the middle of her desk stood the Bugs Bunny Pez dispenser her son had left for his father on their first visit. She picked up the special gift and whispered, **_"Thank you Jarod." _**Parker walked to the door and stopped just before leaving. She looked around the empty room once more as she held the Pez dispenser next to her trembling lips, **_"Jarod, I have always known that you were here with us." _**She paused wishing that she could see him again. **_"You are the reason I'm still alive and you taught me to love again without fear." _**She closed her eyes and whispered, **_"Jarod, you were my light and my strength and I will always love you."_

**She slowly closed the door and headed home to her family. A blissful smile adorned her face. She felt engulfed with a sense of euphoria, hope and peace. Once again, Jarod had proved to her that love transcends death and deep in her heart, she knew that she would see him again. Her life had been a difficult journey filled with obstacles and pain, but she had survived and with his love and determination, they had changed the ending of the story. Now she understood her purpose. This was Jarod's plan and it was her Destiny.**

**THE END**


End file.
